Feridas que não se curavam
by Senhorita Kawaii
Summary: Quem diria que a riquíssima Sherry Belmonte correria o risco de perder a sua fortuna? ela irá enfrentar Edward, o conde de Lyon que têm um desejo enorme de vingança contra a família de Sherry... muita coisa vai acontecer principalmente uma batalha mamodo.
1. cap1 Diferenças

Feridas que não se curavam...

Cap 1 – Diferenças...

Era um lindo dia de verão numa cidade no interior da França, numa vila muito humilde cheia de casas, num enorme terreno... lá tinha árvores e um campo cheio de flores... as crianças dessa vila eram felizes e brincavam muito...

Mas há alguns metros dali tinha uma enorme mansão que pertencia a família mais rica daquele local, era da família Belmonte... 

Numa dessas árvores estava uma garoto, seu nome era Edward, ele tinha um cabelo loiro e liso e os olhos azuis... era muito esperto e simpático, tinha um bom coração... era pobre mas era feliz ele olhava encantado para a enorme mansão , maravilhado... 

- Meu filho, pare de olhar essa casa ! – sua mãe disse

- Mamãe ! – Edward disse sorrindo e pulou da árvore e correu para abraçá-la

- Mãe, olha o que eu te trouxe... – ele disse estendendo um pequeno buquê de flores silvestres...

- São lindas, meu filho ! – A mãe disse

- Mamãe, me leve para a casa da família Belmonte, a senhora vai trabalhar lá não é? – Edward disse

- É , eu não sei se posso lhe levar porquê a Senhora Belmonte não permitiria.

você pode ficar e brincar com seus colegas nesse enorme espaço...

- Mas mãe... os meus amigos vão ajudar seus pais agora e o papai vai trabalhar

na plantação... eu ficarei sozinho por favor me deixe ir com a senhora ! – Edward implorava.

A mãe olhou para os olhos suplicantes do filho e disse:

- Tudo bem, filhinho eu deixo você ir comigo.

Edward ficou muito feliz e eles foram para a mansão dos Belmonte, chegando lá,

A mãe pegou um balde e um esfregão e começou a esfregar o chão da casa..

Edward ficou sentado no canto só observando o esforçado trabalho de sua mãe

Ele não achava justo a sua mãe trabalhar tanto assim. Derrepente ele ouviu uma triste melodia vindo de um canto mais distante da casa, se levantou e saiu para ver quem estava tocando a melodia, viu uma menininha loira e pequena, tocando o belo piano de sua família, mas Edward percebeu que a menina estava triste.

- Porquê você está tão triste, tocando uma música tão bonita? – ele perguntou

A menina se assustou ao ver o garoto e rapidamente falou:

- Eu não quero tocar mais esse piano !

- Porque você não quer? O piano é um instrumento muito bonito se eu pudesse eu tocaria um todos os dias !- Edward disse

A garota achou estranha a afirmação dele mas pensou

" Esse garoto é pobre , nunca vai tocar um piano na vida... eu queria ser como ele..."

- Por favor toque mais essa melodia! – Edward pediu

Ela atendeu o seu pedido, enquanto ela tocava, Edward se sentava aos pés dela apreciando a música... então a senhora Belmonte chega e fica horrorizada com o que vê...

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é esse garoto? – ela disse brava

- Eu não sei mãe, ele apareceu aqui derrepente ! – A menina disse

- Sua obrigação era está tocando esse piano, Sherry não conversando !- A senhora Belmonte disse

- Senhora a culpa não é dela fui eu que apareci aqui e fiquei escutando a música que a Sherry estava tocando! – Edward disse

- Ah seu moleque! Como se atreve ficar perto de minha filha ! quem lhe trouxe aqui ? – A senhora Belmonte disse

- Eu trouxe o meu filho ! – a mãe de Edward disse

- Ah então ele é o seu filho não é Lucinda? Quem permitiu que você o trouxesse ? – A senhora Belmonte disse

- Eu trouxe o meu filho para cá porque ele não tinha ninguém pra tomar conta dele ! – Lucinda disse – Perdão, Senhora.

- Hunt !! seu filho só pode ficar aqui se for pra trabalhar ! – A senhora Belmonte falou

- Eu ficarei e ajudarei a minha mãe ! – Edward disse determinado.

A Sherry ficou impressionada com a determinação do garoto, junto com a sua mãe.

- Edward não ! – Lucinda disse.

- Pois bem que fique. Mas eu não quero que você converse com a minha filha, está entendido? – A senhora Belmonte disse.

- Sim, senhora ! – Edward concordou

A senhora Belmonte foi em direção á Sherry para poder escutar ás suas aulas...

Enquanto isso, Lucinda foi falar com o filho...

- Edward porque você foi falar com aquela garota? 

- Mãe eu gosto tanto do som do piano que queria escutar mais de perto e... – Edward disse

- Edward. Eu não quero que você dirija uma palavra para aquela menina, ela é a futura herdeira da família Belmonte, ela é super inteligente e preparada para a vida... será nossa futura patroa... por favor, Eddie... ela nasceu para comandar os pobres... e você... terá uma vida melhor se, se esforçar muito, tudo pra você é no sacrifício e ela não, ela sempre terá tudo... por favor faça o que eu estou lhe pedindo... – A mãe suplicava...

- Não , mãe eu posso melhorar meu futuro... – Edward disse

- Não fantasie, Faça alguma coisa ! ser quer ter um futuro melhor faça alguma coisa ! – Lucinda disse. E abraçou o filho.

O dia se passou e Edward ainda estava com aquilo que sua mãe lhe disse soando em sua mente... então enquanto carregava um balde de água para a sua mãe ele viu a senhora Belmonte falando com Sherry:

- Toque esse piano direito, menina, você é tão preguiçosa nem se esforça para fazer tudo perfeito! Eu já falei á você milhões de vezes que você vêm de uma família tradicional que é muito importante para a nossa sociedade! Você têm que fazer tudo direito se não você vai ser como esse menino ai, um nada na vida, pobre,ignorante, que futuro ele terá na vida? Será um ninguém que deve ser pisado por nós os nobres de sangue azul!

Edward ficou horrorizado quando ouviu aquelas palavras, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele foi levar o balde até a sua mãe. Quando chegou, Lucinda percebeu algo de diferente no filho...

- Está chorando, Eddie? – ela disse

- Não, mãe foi um sisco que caiu no meu olho. – Ele disse

- Mas sisco quando cai o olho atingido lacrimeja não os dois! – Ela disse – me conte o que está acontecendo?

- Nada, mãe, é que caiu um sisco nos dois olhos. – Dizendo isso Edward saiu correndo e foi para debaixo de uma árvore e começou á chorar amargamente.

Quando apareceu um pequeno grilo que pulou no seu colo , ele começou á rir com o pequeno bichinho então ele parou de chorar e foi para casa.

- Edward ! – sua mãe lhe abordou.

- Mãe ! eu estou bem, muito melhor para lhe ajudar no seu árduo trabalho. – Edward disse.

- Não meu filho. Fique aqui no quarto dos empregados. – A mãe disse e saiu.

Edward ficou quieto, junto de seu novo amiguinho.

" A senhora Belmonte não sabe que eu sou muito feliz! Eu sou muito inteligente, mesmo pobre tenho minha família."

Então ele saiu para brincar com os seus amigos da vila.

- Talvez a galera tenha acabado de terminar os seus trabalhos, agora vou mostrar você á eles... – Edward disse ao pequeno grilo.

Quando saiu ele viu Sherry chorando desconsolada perto de uma árvore, não se conteve e foi falar com ela.

- Porque você chora?

- Hã ? – Sherry falou surpresa.

- Você têm tudo o que quis na vida, não têm motivos para chorar! – Edward disse

- Não, isso não é verdade, eu não tenho tudo na vida! – Sherry disse

- Porquê ? – Edward disse surpreso.

- Minha mãe não gosta de min... ela sempre me força á fazer o que eu não quero... ela nunca está satisfeita com o meu trabalho... – Sherry disse

- Ah não fique assim, Sherry, olha você quer ir lá na minha vila, brincar? – Edward disse estendendo á mão para ela

- Brincar? Mas se a minha mãe descobrir? Ela nunca me deixa ir para a vila ! – Sherry disse

- Ela não vai descobrir, nós voltaremos cedo! – Edward disse

Então, Sherry deu a mão para Edward e os dois foram para a vila, escondidos.

Quando chegaram lá, Sherry se encantou com o lugar...

- Oi, Edward ! quem é a sua amiga? – Um menino perguntou.

- Ela é a minha amiga ! – Edward disse

- Eu nunca a vi por aqui, você é nova por aqui? – Uma menina disse.

- É eu sou... – Sherry disse

- Galera, esta é minha nova amiga, Sherry, vamos tratá-la muito bem! – Edward disse para todas as crianças.

As crianças começaram á cumprimentar Sherry que ficou muito feliz. Todas as crianças menos uma garotinha, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

- Caterine! Você não vai cumprimentar a Sherry? – Edward disse

- Oi Sherry – ela disse num tom irônico e saiu.

- Caterine ! – Edward disse – Sherry não ligue para ela , vamos brincar !

Então eles foram brincar de pega-pega ... 

Sentada , Caterine ficava olhando, com muita raiva a diversão de Edward junto com a Sherry. 

" Eu sei que ela é da família Belmonte, aqueles metidos! Eu não vou deixar ela ficar com o Edward ! " - Ela pensava

Depois de tanto correr as crianças caíram na grama e ficaram deitadas, descansando...

-Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida! – Sherry disse para Edward

Ele sorriu para ela... e se levantou correndo

- Edward aonde é que você vai? – Sherry disse.

- Ah, o Edward é cheio de surpresas. – Uma menina falou

- É mesmo. – Sherry disse –mas me responda uma pergunta: porque aquela menina, a Caterine não gostou de min?

- Ah, Sherry, ela está com ciúmes de você !

- Porquê ela está com ciúmes de min? – Sherry disse

- Porquê ela gosta do Edward ! – a menina respondeu – todo mundo sabe... que a Caterine é apaixonada pelo Edward e ele sente muito ciúmes de qualquer garota que fique com ele !

-E ele gosta dela também? – Sherry perguntou.

- Que nada, ele não liga para nenhuma menina daqui da vila... – A garota respondeu.

Sherry ficou impressionada em saber disso e olhou para Caterine que saiu do lugar de onde ela estava.

- Gente! Nós podemos colher as maçãs que sobraram ! vamos ! – Edward disse empolgado.

- EEEEEEEEEEEE – as crianças disseram alegres e saíram correndo e Sherry ficou sozinha.

- Vamos, Sherry. – Edward disse pegando na sua mão e a levando para o pomar.

Lá no pomar, Edward colheu uma maçã e deu para Sherry .

- Que maçã bonita ! – Sherry disse

- Vai lá experimenta . – Edward disse

Sherry deu uma mordida na maçã e deu um sorriso.

- Muito boa não ? – Ele disse.

Sherry concordou com Edward. Eles foram para uma colina e lá dava para ver o pôr-do-sol.

- Edward, eu queria ser como você ! – Sherry disse

- Você não gosta de ser muito rica? – Edward perguntou.

- Não. Eu já te disse de como me tratam? Então eu queria ser como você, uma vez eu vi quando você colheu umas maçãs e as deu para a sua mãe e... ela lhe elogiou muito, tudo o que você faz sua mãe gosta, do contrário da minha. – Sherry disse

- Sherry, não ligue para o que a sua mãe diz. Eu mesmo não acreditei no que ela falou sobre min. – Edward disse

- Tudo bem, Edward ! – Sherry disse.

Edward sorriu para Sherry.

- Que lindo, esse pôr-do-sol ! – Sherry disse.

- É concordo com você ! - Edward disse.

Atrás dos arbustos, Caterine olhava furiosa a cena...

- AH! Já está na hora de voltarmos Edward ! – Sherry disse.

- É mesmo, vamos.

Eles chegaram em casa á tempo da Senhora Belmonte perceber que Sherry tinha saído.

No escritório da família Belmonte. O senhor Belmonte analisava seus negócios e recebeu uma visita de uns senhores que estava querendo fazer uma parceria com o senhor Belmonte.

- Senhor Belmonte, escute, nós temos que achar um bom terreno para construir o novo hotel da cidade ! – um dos senhores disse.

- Eu sei mas não consigo pensar em que local seria bom, para construirmos esse hotel. – O senhor Belmonte disse.

- Esse hotel será a melhor coisa que já fizemos...trará muito dinheiro para nós ! - outro senhor falou.

- É você têm razão ! – o senhor Belmonte disse

- Eu tenho uma sugestão ! – A senhora Belmonte disse entrando no escritório.

- Qual ? – o senhor Belmonte disse

- O local onde aquela vila imunda fica. Lá é um bom local para construir um lindo hotel para os nossos amigos virem nos visitar. – Ela disse

- Mas que idéia genial ! como eu não pensei nisso antes ! – O senhor Belmonte disse

- Isso mesmo, vamos expulsar os moradores da vila para fazermos o nosso Hotel ! – Um Senhor falou.

Os quatro apertaram as mãos e já foram pondo o seu plano em prática...

Na casa de Edward, Lucinda estava servindo o jantar da família...

- Como foi no trabalho hoje, querida? – O pai de Edward perguntou.

- Foi cansativo como sempre, querido, mas para garantir o futuro do Edward, vale tudo. – Lucinda disse olhando para Edward

- É mesmo, sabe, eu consegui uma bolsa para o Edward numa escola aqui por perto... – O pai disse.

- Papai, eu não vou mais precisar estudar na escola da vila? – Edward disse

- Não, meu garotão, você vai estudar na escola Prince ! – O pai disse sorrindo.

Edward ficou de boca aberta...

- Henry, você ficou louco ? como pode colocar nosso filho numa escola como essa? É só para gente muito rica, talvez a filha dos Belmonte estude lá ! e... – A mãe disse

- A Sherry estuda lá? Que bom ! – Edward disse pulando de alegria...

- Lucinda ! olhe para min! Para nós sairmos dessa vida, eu estou instruindo o nosso filho, para melhorar o nosso futuro ! entende! – Henry disse segurando a esposa pelos ombros...

- Entendo, querido... – Lucinda disse.

- Mãe, pai, obrigado por tudo ! – Edward disse abraçando os pais.

Fim do cap 1- aguardem os próximos...


	2. cap2 As feridas começam á aparecer

Cap: 2 – As feridas começam á aparecer

Cap: 2 – As feridas começam á aparecer...

A noite caiu na vila humilde de Edward... seus pais foram dormir no quarto deles. Enquanto Edward ficou olhando as estrelas da janela de seu quarto. Era um quarto simples e pequeno. Só tinha uma caixa para guardar as poucas roupas que tinha e a sua cama era baixa feita de madeira com lençóis remendados que a sua mãe, Lucinda as costurava ela era uma ótima costureira.

-Ah !! eu vou estudar numa escola enorme... cheia de colegas para eu brincar! E o melhor de tudo... a Sherry também estuda lá ! – pensando assim ele logo embalou num doce sono.

O dia amanheceu , o sol aparecia atrás das belas montanhas que tinha perto da vila, depois de uma floresta que abrigava a humilde vila. Os pássaros cantavam e Edward acordou e foi tratar de colher as hortaliças que ele mesmo cultivava, numa horta pequena atrás de sua casa.

- Eddie, Eddie !! – uns meninos se aproximaram dele

- O que foi galera? – Eddie disse

-Você vai trazer sua amiga pra brincar com agente? – Um garoto perguntou

- Eu não sei... talvez... – Ele disse pensando

- Ah ! ela é muito bonita, onde você a conheceu? – Outro garoto falou

-Na mansão dos Belmonte. – Edward falou

Os garotos ficaram espantados quando ouviram o que ele disse

- Mas... mas como? –gaguejaram

- Ah minha mãe trabalha para eles :P –Edward disse

- Ta ta... escuta, Eddie porque não vamos brincar? – Um menino disse

-Outra hora é que tenho que colher minhas hortaliças agora. –Edward disse

- Ta certo, Tchau !! – Eles disseram e foram embora.

Edward continuou á colher as cenouras... o ar fresco da manhã que vinha da mata que ficava á poucos metros de sua frente lhe dava mais ânimo para continuar á trabalhar... Sua mãe apareceu dizendo:

- Nossa já está colhendo seu trabalho ! que filho responsável eu tenho !!

- É mãe quando eu terminar meus estudos na escola Prince eu darei uma vida melhor para a senhora e o papai !! – Edward disse

- Eddie me dê um abraço !! – Lucinda disse abrindo os braços

Mãe e filho se abraçaram fortemente... até parecia que Edward estava abraçando sua mãe pela última vez...

- Eu te amo ,mãe !! – Edward disse.

- Também te amo , filho !

O pai de Edward apareceu na cerca que cercava a horta de Edward e disse:

- Querida, Eddie ! vamos para a cidade !

- Oba !! – Edward disse, puxando a mãe pela mão!

- Calma , filhinho ! – Lucinda disse

Eles subiram numa charrete, simples de cor branca, tinha umas cortinas delicadas feitas por Lucinda, era puxada por um cavalo marrom-claro saudável.

O pai guiou a charrete, carregada de frutas e verduras para vender na feira.

Chegando lá, a feira era grande, cheia de barracas de toldo branco e as pessoas gritavam querendo vender seus produtos...

Edward observava tudo nos mínimos detalhes... quando ele viu alguns "gringos" olhando em direção á sua vila, dentro de uma limusine...

- Olha, pai... – Edward disse

O pai olhou e fez cara feia...

-Henry o que houve? – Lucinda perguntou.

-Eu não estou gostando desses "gringos" olhando para a nossa vila! – o pai respondeu

- Lucinda, fique na banca com o Eddie porque eu irei falar com os homens da vila!-continuou.

- Certo ! – Lucinda disse

Henry foi falar com os homens da vila e Edward ficou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, meu filho,vai ficar tudo bem ! você quer se encontrar com seus amigos? – Lucinda disse

Edward respondeu positivamente e saiu em busca de seus amigos. Ele andou a feira toda mas se distraiu com a beleza das mansões que tinha em uma certa rua... ela era calçada de pedras com postes altos e as mansões tinham grades altas era uma mais linda que a outra... Edward começou á sonhar...

"Um dia eu irei morar numa casa como esta..."

mas seus pensamentos pararam quando viu alguém que conhecia em frente á uma dessas mansões...

-Sherry ! – ele disse se aproximando do portão.

- Eddie ! – ela disse vindo ao encontro dele

- Você não deveria está fazendo alguma tarefa de garota rica? – Edward perguntou

- Como assim? Tarefas de garota rica ? – Sherry perguntou

- Ah, como fazer balé, tocar piano, falar línguas estranhas... – ele disse

- São estrangeiras ! – Sherry disse e continuou... : Eu aprendo á falar Inglês, Alemão,Italiano,Espanhol,Português, Japonês,Grego e Latin !

- LATIR? Pois os cachorros sabem falar latin muito bem ! – Edward disse

Sherry começou á rir...

- O que foi? Porquê está rindo? – Edward perguntou

Ele não sabia que pela primeira vez na vida sofrida daquela garota ele á ver sorrir... as bochechas dela ficaram avermelhadas e seus olhos saíram lágrimas... O tom de Azul – escuro dos olhos de Sherry ficaram cintilando. Era uma cena muito bonita de se presenciar...

Quando parou de rir, Sherry falou:

-Eddie, porque não veio aqui em casa hoje?

- Ah a minha mãe está de folga, sabe e a sua? – Eddie falou

Nessa hora a expressão do rosto de Sherry mudou.

-Ela e o papai estão conversando desde ontem com uns empresários...- Sherry disse

-Você sabe do que eles estão falando? –Edward perguntou

Botando as mãos nas grades de sua mansão e ficando com o rosto perto do de Eddie

Disse:

-Eu não sei, mas não gosto de ver eles assim...

Fazendo a mesma coisa que Sherry fez na grade, Eddie falou:

- Por um lado é bom, Sherry porque sua mãe não te maltrata por um tempo...

Sherry deu um sorriso doce para Edward... que retribuiu com um enorme sorriso...

O coração dos dois nessa hora bateu mais rápido... Ambos estavam sentindo uma sensação boa... que nunca sentiram antes entre olhares estavam descobrindo a magia do amor...

Então nessa hora a Senhora Belmonte apareceu na janela e fez uma cara feia para eles

Sherry olhou assustada e Eddie também .

- Eddie vá embora ! – Sherry disse

Eddie obedeceu e saiu correndo.

Voltando á feira ele estava no meio da multidão meio atordoado... quando uma menina o puxa pela camisa.

-Onde você estava , Edward!

- Caterine! – Edward disse

- Sua mãe disse que você foi brincar com seus amigos mas não o vi com eles ! – Caterine disse brava

- Me deixa em paz, Caterine ! – Edward falou e saiu correndo.

- Edward ! – Caterine gritou brava

Lucinda e Henry estavam procurando pelo filho quando este apareceu.

- Filho onde você estava? – Lucinda perguntou

- Estava passeando, mãe! – Eddie disse

Eles foram para casa e chegando lá, a casa era pequena e as paredes brancas um pequeno sofá com um forro remendado branco, com flores. As paredes tinham infiltrações . Tinha uma pequena mesa de madeira e redonda, onde a família tomava as refeições. No centro dela havia um pequeno vaso com uma rosa azul e embaixo do vaso uma toalha de mesa redonda... bordada pela mãe de Eddie.

O pai, Henry se sentou na cadeira, perto da mesa e ficou meditado,com os braços em cima da mesa. Ele era Loiro, com os olhos verdes, ele tinha os cabelos lisos penteados para o lado Era jovem e inteligente, muito determinado... usava uma calça remendada nos joelhos, de cor marrom e usava uma blusa com mangas longas e branca remendada nos braços. E usava um suspensório preto.

A mãe, Lucinda se sentou no sofá e Edward deitou a cabeça no colo dela.

Lucinda tinha um cabelo curto e cacheado, castanhos-claro tinha os olhos azuis e uma face meiga. Ela usava um vestido verde-claro com um avental branco e ele era remendado.

Eddie por sua vez se parecia com o pai, mesma cor de cabelo, mas os olhos eram da cor da mãe. Usava uma blusa branca , remendada (¬¬ ) e um calção marrom, que ficava acima do joelho. A família ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes... Quando apareceu Alice a pequena irmã de Edward, ela tinha os cabelos iguais aos da mãe e os olhos verdes do pai. Muitas vezes ela ficava na casa de Caterine porque seus pais trabalhavam muito.

- Oi - ela chegou dizendo.

Edward não se conteve de alegria em falar com a sua linda e pequena irmãzinha.

- Oi, minha maninha !! – Ele disse abraçando a pequenina .

- Eddie, leve Alice para brincar lá fora. – Lucinda disse

- Sim, vamos brincar, vamos? – Eddie disse

-Vamos!- Alice disse batendo as mãozinhas .

Quando as crianças saíram. Lucinda falou:

-Querido, como foi que você falou com os nossos amigos?

- Querida, eu falei com eles e nós estamos desconfiando dos Belmonte e dos empresários de Paris. – Henry disse

- Será que vai acontecer algo conosco?- Lucinda perguntou

- Estamos desconfiando que eles vão fazer alguma coisa com a nossa vila! Aquelas cobras venenosas! – Henry disse

- O que será de nós se algo acontecer com a nossa vila? – Lucinda disse

- Não se preocupe! – Henry disse pegando na mão da esposa.

Lá fora, numa colina verde e alta, Eddie e Alice estavam rolando colina abaixo. Estavam se divertindo muito

-Eddie, olha pra min!! – Alice disse e rolou novamente a colina.

- HÁ agora é minha vez! – Eddie disse e rolou a colina ,indo parar nos pés de Caterine.

Ele olhou sorrindo para ela, que por sua vez passou por cima dele.

- Caterine, porquê estás assim comigo? – Edward perguntou.

Indo colher flores num campo enorme, Caterine disse:

- Porque você não vai brincar com sua amiguinha, Sherry?

- Sherry! – Edward disse... (.)

O vento soprou as flores amarelas daquele enorme campo, era perto do pôr-do-sol naquela hora... o sol já estava se aproximando das colinas para se esconder... seus fracos raios faziam daquele campo um lugar agradável e romântico...

- O que você está fazendo?- Caterine disse brava

-Nada, uê , porque anda tão brava comigo ultimamente?- Edward perguntou

- É ... por nada! – Caterine respondeu

- Têm certeza? – Edward disse

Caterine ficou pensando um pouco... lembrou-se do que disse... o vento que soprava suavemente fazia seus cabelos castanhos balançarem ela usava um vestido rosa-bêbê e remendado (Ó.Ó) ela finalmente falou:

- Eddie... eu... eu nunca pensei em te dizer isso mas... as coisas como estão eu devo te dizer isso!

- O quê o quê – Eddie disse curioso...

Caterine tomou coragem, respirou fundo com os punhos cerrados de disse:

- Eddie, eu gosto de você!

- O quê ? – Eddie disse

- É a verdade! Eddie eu amo muito você! Desde que te conheci! – Caterine disse com os olhos brilhando.

- É por isso que você têm ciúmes de todas as minhas amigas ! – Eddie falou

- Isso mesmo, Eddie – Caterine disse sorrindo e foi abraçar Eddie , mas ele não quis o seu abraço...

- Porquê não quer me abraçar? – Ela perguntou

- Caterine, eu não gosto de você da mesma maneira! – Eddie disse

Os olhos verdes de Caterine se encheram de lágrimas...

- Porque?- ela perguntou...

- Eu gosto de você como amiga, Cate () mas quem eu gosto mesmo de outra maneira é da Sherry. – Eddie disse

Caterine ficou horrorizada. E saiu correndo.

-Caterine, espera! – Edward disse pegado pelo seu braço

- Você têm que gostar dessa garota? Porque? – Caterine falou

- Eu não sei, não sei mesmo só sei que gosto da Sherry e pronto.- Eddie

Caterine gritou e puxou o braço da mão de Eddie mas ele a segurou de novo pelo braço e Caterine ficou olhando para Edward com raiva...

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Belmonte. Os pais de Sherry estavam se preparando para invadir a vila junto com os empresários e os trabalhadores da obra do hotel.

- Vamos por aquela gente para fora daquelas terras e construir um luxuoso hotel que se chamará " CHANTEAU BLANC" – O senhor Belmonte disse.

No pátio da casa de Sherry estavam todos reunidos e o Senhor Belmonte junto com a sua esposa estavam no alto da escada q levava para a porta da mansão.

Todos aplaudiram o discurso do senhor Belmonte .

Sherry olhava pela janela o movimento de seus pais e não gostava nada ,nada daquilo...

- Albert, o que eles vão fazer? – Sherry perguntou para o mordomo.

- Senhorita, eles vão destruir a vila que é vizinha ás terras de seus pais e construir um hotel lá. – O mordomo respondeu

- Oh, não isso não pode acontecer! O Eddie vai ficar sem casa!- Sherry disse saindo

mas Albert a segurou e disse:

- Não, não vá falar com seus pais porque você poderá se prejudicar!

- É mesmo... (u.u) – Sherry disse baixando os olhos.

Então ela foi correndo para o seu quarto, chegando lá se deitou na sua enorme cama.

Seu quarto as paredes eram de cor lilás e nas paredes tinha uma barra com desenhos de ursinhos... seu quarto era enorme, sua cama era de cor lilás e ao redor de seu quarto era cheios de brinquedos...

-Pobre Eddie! (u.u)- Sherry disse triste.

Na vila Henry e Lucinda estavam juntos e calados , preocupados com o futuro deles e dos seus filhos... Quando ouviram um barulho de carros e as pessoas gritando.

- Henry, o que está acontecendo! – Lucinda disse desesperada.

- Vou ver, querida! – Henry disse e saiu correndo para fora da casa.

Chegando lá fora ele viu uns tratores enormes e umas pessoas armadas expulsando os moradores de suas casas e ainda os seus amigos da vila tentando resistir á não serem expulsos. Quando chegou um homen armado e obrigou Henry á sair de sua casa.

- Eu não vou sair! – ele disse

- Ah é? pois vai sair á força e puxou Henry mas ele bateu com o cotovelo na nuca do homen que desmaiou.

Henry voltou pra a porta de sua casa.

- Querido! As crianças! – Lucinda disse aparecendo na porta da casa.

Henry nem pôde responder quando pareceu o senhor Belmonte.

O casal olhou o riquíssimo senhor com ódio...

- Vocês saiam daqui agora! – ele disse

- Nós não vamos sair daqui! Essa terra não é sua, só porque é milionário pensa que manda em nós ! – Henry disse bravamente

- O que , você não vai sair? – O senhor Belmonte disse

Os empresários apareceram para ficar junto do senhor Belmonte.

- Diante de todos nas você não vai sair?- ele disse

Henry ficou firme e Lucinda se pôs ao seu lado.

- Pois bem, vamos. – O senhor Belmonte disse e saiu com os seus sócios e o homen que estava desmaiado se levantou e atirou nos pobre casal.

No campo Eddie ouviu o tiro e soltou o braço de Caterine .

- Edward! – Caterine disse

- Isso foi um tiro! Um tiro! – Eddie disse e saiu correndo para ver a vila.

Subindo a colina com Caterine atrás dele, Edward chegou no topo cansado e ficou horrorizado com o que viu , a vila estava sendo queimada e as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro para se salvarem.

- Nossa vila! Edward! – Caterine falou.

Edward saiu correndo para a vila, no meio da confusão ele gritava pelos seus pais.

- Olha, Edward! – Caterine disse mostrando a casa dele.

Edward chegou perto de seus pais e percebeu q eles estavam sem vida e começou á chorar amargamente... então um dois homens pegaram Edward pelos braços.

- Me soltem! – ele disse

- Soltem ele! – Caterine disse indo para cima deles

batendo nela um homen disse:

- Saia daqui, garota!

Caterine ficou caída olhando os homens levarem Edward...


	3. Cap3 As feridas continuam a aparece

Cap 3 – As Feridas continuam á aparecer

Cap 3 – As Feridas continuam á aparecer...

Edward foi levado pelos homens para a mansão dos Belmonte... eles o puseram no chão no centro da sala. Os homens ficaram atrás dele. Quando a senhora Belmonte apareceu descendo as escadas que ficavam no centro da sala... a escada ela era branca e alta. Atrás dela ficava o retrato do senhor Belmonte e na sala tinha um jarro com umas rosas azuis muito belas e no chão da sala tinha um belo mosaico circular com cores pretas e cinzas...

- Nós lhe trouxemos o moleque que a senhora pediu.- um dos homens disse

- Ótimo, agora podem ir embora. – Ela disse

Os homens obedeceram e a senhora Belmonte começou:

- Hunt! Você é um moleque muito atrevido, se achava o tal, e não tinha nem um tostão furado !

Edward ficou calado.

- Você não queria ajudar a sua mamãe? Então você vai fazer isso, pro resto de sua vida! Há há há... agora você vai ver onde é que vocês pobres devem ficar...- Ela continuou – então o que têm á dizer? Pirralho?

Edward não deu outra com uma cara de raiva disse:

- Eu não vou fazer o que você manda! Eu vou acabar com você como fez com a minha família!

- Ora, ora, como está atrevido! Moleque! Você não vai acabar comigo, eu sou muito rica! - e chamando a criada , lhe mandou trazer um balde um esfregão.

A criada trouxe o material de limpeza pondo-o no chão ela saiu e a senhora Belmonte disse:

- Limpe tudo nessa sala, eu quero esse chão brilhando como um espelho!

- Eu não vou limpar nada! – Edward disse gritando

- Você vai me desafiar? Hein?- A senhora Belmonte disse, mostrando um pequeno chicote.

Edward ficou com os olhos arregalados... (Ó.Ó)

- Limpe tudo, agora ! – A senhora Belmonte disse batendo o chicote no chão.

Edward começou á esfregar o chão com muito esforço. Nessa hora Sherry desceu as escadas e ficou surpresa com o que viu...

- O que você está olhando, Sherry? Os criados não merecem nossa atenção, vá tocar o seu piano, agora! – A senhora Belmonte disse

Sherry obedeceu á mãe...

" Minha família... eles foram mortos... papai,mamãe e... Alice? Ah mas eu nem sei onde ela está... foi tudo culpa dessa família... eu os odeio... eles vão me pagar!" – Edward pensava enquanto esfregava o chão.

O tempo se passou e Edward acabou de limpar o chão, então a senhora Belmonte apareceu e viu que o chão estava como ela queria.

- Muito bem, garoto, você fez um bom trabalho... agora vá dormir no estábulo porque amanhã você têm muito trabalho. – Ela disse

Edward obedeceu e foi dormir junto dos cavalos na palha...

" Mamãe, papai, Alice... essa família vai pagar pelo que fizeram á vocês"

com esse pensamento Edward dormiu um sono profundo...

Quando o dia amanheceu, Edward foi acordado pelo som das máquinas que estavam construindo o enorme e luxuoso hotel...

- Malditos, vão me pagar pelo que fizeram ao meu povo! – Edward disse

- Vamos logo , moleque! – A senhora Belmonte disse.

Edward saiu do estábulo e ficou frente-frente com ela...

- Se arrume logo e venha trabalhar! – A senhora Belmonte disse

Edward fez sua higiene matinal e foi para a mansão...

Lá estava a senhora Belmonte esperando-o com um balde e um esfregão... na sala onde Sherry toca seu piano era uma sala grande , onde tinha uma pequena elevação onde ficava o piano.

- Comece á trabalhar logo e eu não quero saber de moleza, está me ouvindo? – ela disse

Edward não disse nada, pegou o esfregão e começou o seu trabalho. Sherry apareceu e foi tocar seu belo e preto piano...

- Eddie... eu vou tocar aquela música que você disse que era bonita quando nos conhecemos () – Sherry disse

Edward permaneceu esfregando o chão...

- Porque a mamãe te obriga á trabalhar? Eddie porque não fala? – Sherry disse-

Eddie... O que aconteceu com você? Ah me desculpe foi a vila. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por sua família...

Edward dessa vez não agüentou:

- SENTE MUITO! , SENTE MUITO! O que você quer dizer com sente muito? A sua família por pura ambição destruiu a minha para construir um HOTEL! Um HOTEL !- dizendo isso ele começou á chorar...

- Eddie... por favor não chore... – Sherry disse

- Não fale mais comigo SENHORITA BELMONTE! – Edward disse

Sherry ficou assustada

" Mas como ele pode me tratar assim! Ele sempre me tratava como uma amiga sua! Um amigo que eu nunca tive..." – Sherry pensou ela então começou á tocar a música especial ela se chama : " Canon" do compositor Pachelbel…

Edward continuava á fazer o seu trabalho enquanto lágrimas escorriam no seu rosto...

Depois de muito tempo Edward estava á esfregar e Sherry á tocar seu piano , então a senhora Belmonte apareceu e disse:

- Eu quero ver como está a sua lição de hoje, Sherry! E enquanto á você , moleque está fazendo um bom trabalho?

Edward parou de esfregar e a sala já estava limpa..

- Hum, este trabalho ainda não está bom! – Ela disse e pegou um jarro de flores e jogou no chão, sujando tudo...

Edward ficou triste e Sherry ficou de boca aberta...

- Limpe denovo! - a senhora Belmonte disse

Edward ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e começou á esfregar novamente... o sol já estava se pondo ... Edward olhava pela enorme janela de vidro o sol se por atrás das montanhas verdes... mas a sua vista ficava embasada por causa de suas lágrimas.

- Toque o CANON vamos ! – senhora Belmonte disse

Sherry começou á tocar e tocou muito bem.

- Ainda não está bom! Você nunca faz nada direito menina! – A senhora Belmonte disse brava

Sherry começou á chorar...

- Você é tão molenga ! pare de chorar! – e puxando Sherry pelo braço ela disse – Vamos parar por hoje a aula de piano... estudou para Inglês ?

Limpando as lágrimas, Sherry disse:

- Sim, mãe .

A senhora Belmonte se sentou em uma cadeira, atrás de uma mesa branca e Sherry se sentou á frente dela.

- Conte de um até vinte em Inglês. – A mãe ordenou

Então Sherry começou:

- ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR,FIVE... NINETEEN, TWENTY.

- Hunt! Agora traduza: What time is it? – A senhora Belmonte continuou

- Que horas são?- Sherry respondeu

- Agora traduza : YOU SHOULD BRUSH YOUR TREETH.

Sherry ficou nervosa e não conseguia falar, tinha esquecido o que significava essa frase.

-Fale, Sherry o gato comeu a sua língua?- A mãe dizia...

Edward ficou olhando a pobre Sherry que estava nervosa... se apoiando no esfregão...

-Eu... eu não sei! – Sherry disse

-OQUÊ! NÃO SABE! – a senhora Belmonte disse- você não estava estudando coisa nenhuma !

- Mas mãe eu estudei a tarde toda... – Sherry disse

- Estudou nada! Você quer é ser burra como esse moleque ! – A senhora Belmonte disse

Nesse hora a Raiva de Edward aumentou...

- Suba para o seu quarto, agora e estude para Inglês, Alemão,Espanhol,Latim E Francês ! – ela continuou.

Sherry obedeceu...

Indo para onde Edward estava a Senhora Belmonte disse:

- Você pensa que vai ser alguma coisa na vida ! sua função aqui é trabalhar e nem ouse falar com a minha filha!

- Não se preocupe, porque eu nunca falei com a sua filha! – Edward disse

ele acabou de limpar a sala e foi dormir... no estábulo ele estava com muita dor nos braços,pernas e nas costas. Suas mãos estava cheias de calos e vermelhas...

- Ai, ui, como dói! Eu não posso mais viver assim, tenho que arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui ! – Edward pensou e logo dormiu.

O dia amanheceu na cidade, Edward se acordou e foi fazer seus afazeres, ajudar uma criada á limpar as janelas da mansão.

- Tome cuidado com os vidros altos ! – ela disse

- Não se preocupe, eu sei como fazer isso ! – Edward disse.

Quando foram limpar a 15ª janela, Edward notou que a criada estava cansada...

- Descanse um pouco que eu acabarei o serviço para você ! – Edward disse

- Eddie, eu disse, não se preocupe, eu já vou acabar o meu trabalho... – a criada disse

- Bernadete, é melhor você descansar , você terá muitas coisas para fazer e se ficar cansada, não fará um bom trabalho...- Eddie disse

Bernadete uma criada de cabelos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor olhou para Edward e com emoção disse:

- Lucinda e Henry deviam ter muito orgulho de você !

Os olhos de Eddie ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ele foi limpar a janela. Que ficava do lado da casa , a parede era branca e na parte inferior dela tinha pedras cinzas e o resto da parede até o teto era branca, as Janelas eram enormes e altas com vidros transparentes e brancos... Eddie e Bernadete estavam do lado de fora da mansão e olhando pela janela, Eddie viu uns inspetores de uma certa escola entrarem na sala de estar. A senhora Belmonte foi recebê-los. Da janela, Eddie pôde ouvir a conversa.

Um senhor, baixo , careca e usava óculos redondos e tinha um terno preto, com uma gravata azul. Ele estava acompanhado de uma senhora alta e magra, tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis, se cabelo estava preso com um coque e usava um blazer preto.

- Qual o motivo da ilustre visita? – a senhora Belmonte falou

- Nós somos os inspetores da escola Prince e queremos saber sobre Edward François (Françoar) que vai estudar na nossa escola. – O senhor falou.

- Sentem-se ! –a senhora Belmonte disse

Eles se sentaram na sala de visitas que tinha uma lareira branca com detalhes dourados e em cima dela tinha várias esculturas de anjos feitas em prata.

O tapete era marrom bem claro e também tinha um belo conjunto de sofá

Vermelho com umas almofadas brancas.

- Vou ter que lhes dar uma péssima notícia... O garoto que vocês estão procurando não está aqui... – A senhora Belmonte disse

- Oh ! eu não acredito ! – A inspetora falou

- É eu tenho que dizer, quando começamos a obra do hotel... as pessoas da vila foram embora e o garoto foi com eles. – A senhora Belmonte disse

- Minha nossa, que pena ! – o inspetor falou. – muito obrigado, senhora Belmonte !

Eles apertaram as mãos e foram saindo da mansão.

Do lado de fora, na janela Edward não acreditava no que ouvira e vira...

- Não, eu não vou deixar que ela minta assim sobre min !! – Eddie disse e correu para frente da mansão.

- Eddie, aonde você vai ! – Bernadete disse seguindo-o

Chegando na frente da mansão Edward parou perto da escada, onde os inspetores desciam.

- Não vão embora, eu sou Edward François o garoto que iria estudar em sua escola ! – Eddie gritou.

A senhora Belmonte correu e o segurou pelo braço dizendo:

- Cale-se agora !

- Não vão, esperem ! – Edward continuou gritando.

Os inspetores olharam o menino e não acreditaram que era o seu aluno...

- Cale-se , garoto e respeite os mais velhos ! – O senhor falou

Edward não acreditava no que estava ouvindo...

- Mas... mas senhor.. eu sou o Edward... – Ele disse.

Os inspetores entraram na limusine preta e foram embora...

- Eu não acredito... – Edward disse

- Como se atreve á fazer uma coisa dessas? – A senhora Belmonte disse

- Era meu direito! Eu iria estudar nessa escola , mas você acabou com tudo ! – Edward disse.

- Como é que é? Por causa desse atrevimento todo você vai ser castigado ! – A senhora Belmonte disse ainda segurando o garoto pelo braço, saiu andando pelo gramado até o estábulo Um lugar feito de madeira, onde ficava os cavalos da família

- Senhora o que vai fazer com esse garoto? – Bernadete falou.

- Não lhe interessa vá trabalhar ! – ela respondeu.

- Senhora por favor deixe o garoto em paz ! – Bernadete continuou á falar

- Cale-se Bernadete ou vai perder o emprego ! – A senhora Belmonte disse

e saiu arrastando o garoto...

Bernadete caiu de joelhos, implorando aos céus para proteger o menino...

Então Sherry apareceu na escada e falou:

- Bernadete, o que está acontecendo?

- A sua mãe, ela vai castigar o Eddie ! – Bernadete respondeu.

- Não ! – Sherry disse.

Chegando ao estábulo, a senhora Belmonte pôs Edward para dentro de um lugar vazio onde só tinha palha. Edward ficou olhando para a senhora Belmonte...

- Você vai ver, seu moleque por querer aparecer na frente das minhas visitas ! – a senhora Belmonte disse e foi pegando seu pequeno chicote.

Edward ficou só olhando.

Com muita raiva ela bateu em Eddie com o chicote. Que era preto e tinha umas pequenas bolinhas nas pontas.

Edward não gritou e nem chorou, ficou firme e forte.

Então ele levou mais 10 chicotadas e finalmente ele caiu ajoelhado mas sem demonstrar nenhuma manifestação de dor... ele suava e suas costas estavam machucadas .

Respirando ofegantemente, a senhora Belmonte disse:

- Isso é para você aprender á não falar mais com as minhas visitas! Ouviu ?

Edward não disse nada e a senhora Belmonte saiu do estábulo... Quando ela entrou em casa, Sherry correu para o estábulo, chegando lá viu Eddie sentado em um pequeno banco...

- Ah Eddie, eu estou tão feliz por não ter acontecido nada com você !! – Sherry disse

- Isso é o que você pensa ! – Eddie disse e se virou, mostrando á Sherry seus ferimentos...

Sherry encheu os olhos de lágrimas e disse:

- Como minha mãe pode ser tão má !

- Vá embora, Sherry me deixe em paz ! – Edward falou

- Eu não vou embora ! – Sherry disse e foi pegando um pano branco e foi cuidar das feridas de Eddie ... Sherry sentou-se no chão e Eddie se deitou em seu colo e ela começou á limpar seus ferimentos...

- Está doendo muito? – Sherry perguntou

Eddie respondeu positivamente. Então Sherry tratou de Eddie com mais cuidado.

- Vá para casa, senhorita, eu cuido dele ! – Bernadete disse

- Não, eu não vou ! – Sherry protestou

- É melhor você ir ! – Eddie disse.

Sherry parou de cuidar de Eddie e baixou a cabeça.

- Senhorita, eu vou cuidar dele direitinho, eu prometo. – Bernadete disse

- Tudo bem ! – Sherry falou e foi saindo.

-Eddie... eu desejo que você melhore rápido... – ela continuou. E se foi.

Bernadete começou á cuidar de Eddie e ela falou:

- Sherry é uma boa menina ! ela se preocupa com você !

- Se preocupa nada ela é da família Belmonte ! – Eddie disse

- E você acha que todos dessa família são pessoas ruins? – Bernadete perguntou

- São, todos !! – Eddie disse – Sabe, Bernadete e sonhava em estudar na escola Prince para ser rico e dar uma vida melhor para os meus pais e minha irmã... depois levar a Sherry para um lugar bem longe, onde ela nunca mais fosse maltratada pela mãe e onde eu pudesse dar á ela toda a felicidade desse mundo...

- É um sonho muito bonito, Eddie ! – Bernadete disse.

Sherry estava do lado do estábulo e escutou tudo...

- Eddie...(.)! – ela disse

Então ela percebeu que a mãe a procurava e foi para casa ...

- Mas agora, eu quero me vingar da família Belmonte depois de tudo o que eles fizeram com a minha família !! – Eddie continuou

- Eddie, a vingança não é um sentimento bom...- Bernadete disse

- Eu não me importo, de alguma maneira eu vou me vingar deles! – Eddie falou.

Bernadete respirou fundo e fez os curativos finais em Eddie.

- Eu vou preparar o janta da família, Eddie então trarei algo descente para você comer! – Ela disse

- Obrigado , Bernadete . – Eddie respondeu.

Quando Bernadete saiu, Edward foi olhar a construção do hotel, que ficava perto dos limites das terras da família Belmonte, estava anoitecendo e o céu estava arroxeado com as nuvens laranjas, o sol já tinha se posto atrás das montanhas verdes daquele lugar... Eddie subiu em uma árvore que ficava perto da cerca que separava as terras dos Belmonte da construção... então ele viu os operários com suas máquinas á construírem o hotel que já tinha base e estavam sendo levantadas as colunas.

Ele ouviu os empresários conversarem com o senhor Belmonte...

- Este hotel vai ser enorme terá rapidamente as 5 estrelas !

- Concerteza ! ele será a maior de minhas obras... – O senhor Belmonte disse.

Eles sorriram e sonhavam com as obras...

Eddie ficou olhando e sua raiva aumentava cada vez mais, então voltou ao estábulo e foi se deitar para dormir mas sentiu muita dor nas costas...

- Ai, ui como dói !! – ele disse e olhou as suas mãos todas cheias de calos...

- Eu não mereço passar por isso ! – ele continuou á falar

Então um cavalo negro pôs a cabeça na divisória de madeira que os separava e relinchou amigavelmente...

- Como vai, amiguinho? – Eddie disse acariciando o pêlo macio do animal...

Anoiteceu , e a família Belmonte foi se reunir para jantar... na mesa longa e com um vaso de prata onde tinham lindas flores vermelhas de enfeite e a toalha da mesa era branca sem nenhuma mancha, as cadeiras eram se madeira de costas altas. A sala de jantar era branca e a enorme mesa ficava no centro dela atrás da mesa tinha um belo quadro pintado da mansão e perto dele tinha um móvel de madeira com duas gavetas e um jarro de flores brancas e rosas nele. Na mesa já estavam os pratos , todos de porcelana e com desenhos de delicadas flores de cor lilás e rosa... com a borda dourada e tinha os talheres de cor prata.

Na extremidade da mesa estava o senhor Belmonte, do seu lado direito estava a sua esposa e do lado esquerdo estava Sherry.

- Como foi o seu dia, querida ? – o senhor Belmonte perguntou.

- Foi bom... querido . – ela respondeu

- E você, Sherry como foi o seu dia?- ele continuou

- Foi bom, papai . – Sherry respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Ah, onde estão esses empregados com o nosso janta ! – a senhora Belmonte disse brava.

- Tenha calma, querida ele vai chegar ! – o senhor Belmonte disse

Então os empregados chegaram com a janta, Bernadete trouxe o prato principal que estava em uma bandeja de prata, era uma lagosta.

As outras criadas trouxeram outros pratos, abriram e tinha uma sopa bem grossa de peixe, no outro prato tinha caviar e o outro tinha enormes croissant s , elas serviram a família e ficaram em fileira, atrás da mesa...

- Hummm , a comida está deliciosa !! – O senhor Belmonte disse, tomando a sopa de peixe.

Sherry não estava comendo e olhava pelas enormes janelas através da noite...

- O que você está olhando, coma agora o seu jantar porque daqui a pouco você vai tocar o seu piano! – a senhora Belmonte disse.

- Sim , mãe ! – ela disse e começou á comer a sopa.

- Essa menina é tão aérea ! a quem será que ela puxou? – a mãe reclamava

- Deixe a menina , deixe ela comer ! – o pai disse

- Essa menina deveria aprender á ser gente e deixar de ser tão desleixada e preguiçosa ! – ela continuou.

Sherry não falou nada, ficou de cabeça baixa, comendo devagar...

- Vamos parar com isso e jantar ! – o senhor Belmonte falou.

Eles passaram um tempo jantando e a senhora Belmonte falou:

- Como está a construção do hotel ?

- Está indo tudo bem, não vai demorar muito para ele ser inaugurado !- ele respondeu.

- Isso não é justo ! destruir uma vila para construir esse hotel ! – Sherry falou.

- O que você está dizendo, menina? – a senhora Belmonte falou

- É isso mesmo, vocês expulsaram pessoas inocentes de suas casas para fazer uma coisa idiota ! - Sherry continuou

- Idiota é você, cale-se e tome a sua sopa ! – a senhora Belmonte disse

- Isso não é justo, pai ! – Sherry disse

- Você ainda não se calou? – a senhora Belmonte disse se levantando e erguendo a mão para bater em Sherry.

- Parem ! – o senhor Belmonte disse- Sherry, filha você não entende... eu tenho que fazer negócios... para ganhar dinheiro e para o seu futuro ser melhor... agora preste a atenção: Você é o futuro de nossa família e são esses negócios que você irá assumir quando crescer !

Sherry olhou para o pai...

- Entenda filhinha... – o senhor Belmonte disse e abraçou a filha.

- Agora, para garantir o futuro de nossa família, vá fazer as tarefas de matemática ! – a senhora Belmonte disse.

Sherry obedeceu e foi caminhando para a mesma sala, onde pratica o piano cambaleando e se sentindo mal, ela usava um vestido branco e longo, quase cobrindo os seus pés... ele tinha uns babados da mesma cor , ela se sentou na mesa branca e pôs seus longos cabelos loiros para trás então abriu o livro e se pôs a ler o exercício de matemática que era de multiplicação e divisão... mas ela não conseguia entender, seus grandes olhos azuis se apertavam para se concentrar mas ela não entendia o assunto

- E agora? Se minha mãe vier e ver que eu não fiz nada, o que será de min? – ela disse nervosa...

Enquanto isso no estábulo, Eddie conversava com os cavalos...

- Onde é que vocês acham que a cenoura está?

Ele as tinha escondido debaixo da palha... os cavalos começaram á cheirar , procurando o delicioso alimento... Eddie sorria ao ver os cavalos fazendo esse trabalho...

- Eddie, trouxe o seu jantar ! – Bernadete disse, entrando no estábulo.

Edward pulou o portão de madeira e foi ao encontro da amiga. Eles se sentaram na palha e Bernadete tirou uma colher e um prato.

- Te trouxe sopa ! - ela disse e pôs um pouco no prato e deu para Eddie .

Eddie começou á comer rápido...

- Tenha calma para comer ! – Bernadete disse.

- Essa sopa está deliciosa !! – Eddie falou.

- Eu tenho mais () ! – Bernadete disse.

- Então eu quero ! – Eddie disse estendendo o prato

Bernadete sorriu e colocou mais sopa para ele. Eddie comeu e foi descansar um pouco...

- Os ferimentos não te deixam deitar ? – Bernadete disse

Eddie respondeu positivamente.

- Pobre garoto... – Bernadete disse triste – me dói ver você assim (u.u) .

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou tão mal assim () – Eddie disse.

Então eles ouviram uns passos lá fora, era uma criada... ela entrou no estábulo calmamente e disse:

- Edward, a senhora Belmonte está lhe chamando.

- Ma será que essa bruxa não larga de meu pé ! – Eddie disse bravo – Já basta o que ela fez comigo hoje !

- Vá, Eddie, será melhor para vocÊ ! – Bernadete disse.

Eddie chegou na casa e a Senhora Belmonte já o esperava com o esfregão.

- O chão, não está como eu quero e nem as janelas ! – elas falou.

Eddie pegou o esfregão e foi fazer o seu tarbalho... começou limpando as janelas...

Sherry que estava fazendo os seus exercícios ficou á observá-lo...

Ele acabou de limpar as janelas e foi esfregar o chão... mas ele não estava com todas as suas forças, tinha limpado o dia todo os outros cômodos da mansão além de limpar as janelas com Bernadete . Ele sentia uma moleza no corpo e quando se esforçava as suas costas doíam muito por causa dos ferimentos... então se apoiou no esfregão ficou parado por um tempo...

- Eddie, o que vocÊ têm ? – Sherry disse preocupada

Ele não respondeu, e continuou o seu trabalho.

- Já fez os exercícios, Sherry? – a senhora Belmonte disse entrando na sala.

- Sim, mamãe !

- Deixe-me ver ! – a senhora Belmonte disse pegando o livro dela.

Com raiva e jogando o livro sobre a mesa ela disse:

- Está tudo errado ! não têm vergonha de fazer uma coisa dessas? Se não fosse tão preguiçosa teria acertado !

- Mas, mamãe ... eu... – Sherry disse

- Mas nada, eu pago professores para lhe ensinar essas matérias e você não acerta nada !! porque faz isso comigo hein? – A senhora Belmonte disse

Sherry não falou nada e ficou de cabeça baixa...

- VocÊ vai fazer esses exercícios tudo denovo, entendeu? – ela falou.

- Sim mãe . – Sherry disse.

Então a senhora Belmonte foi ver o trabalho de Eddie...

-Humm ! – ela disse.

Eddie estava cansado, seus olhos não agüentavam ficar abertos... sua respiração estava ofegante e ele suava...

Pegando um vaso, ela o quebrou, sujando toda a casa e jogou o resto da sopa no chão

Então disse:

- Ainda não está bom, moleque ! limpe !

Edward foi limpar mas estava gastando toda a sua força nesse trabalho...

Voltando para Sherry ela disse:

- Vamos, Sherry me diga quanto é 8 x 5?

Sherry ficou calada e nervosa, então disse:

- 40 .

- Agora me diga quanto é 8 x 8 ?

Agora Sherry não sabia mesmo...

- Eu não sei !

- Como é? Não sabe ! não sabe mesmo?

Sherry respondeu positivamente .

- Sua preguiçosa ! desleixada ! quer me matar de vergonha ! – Ela disse

Sherry começou á chorar...

- Pare de chorar ! agora ! – a senhora Belmonte disse

Vendo que Eddie parou de limpar o chão ela foi em direção dele e disse:

- Porque não está limpando?

Eddie não respondeu ele respirava ofegantemente. Então Bernadete apareceu e disse:

- Senhora, ele está ardendo em febre ! – dizendo isso , tocando na testa dele...

- Ele não está com febre coisa nenhuma ! – a senhora Belmonte disse, tocando na testa dele.- Saia daqui, Bernadete agora! Vamos moleque, trabalhe !

Eddie foi esfregar o chão, mas não consegui ele caiu no chão .

- Eu não mereço! Esse moleque ! é você e a Sherry são dois inúteis ! estou cansada, cansada !! de vocês dois ! - a senhora Belmonte disse e saiu.

- E vocÊ, Sherry só vai sair daí quando acabar os exercícios ! – ela disse

Sherry olhava com pena para Eddie e pensava em sim mesma...

Bernadete pegou Eddie nos braços e foi ao estábulo, onde passou a noite toda cuidando dele... no outro dia Eddie estava melhor...

-Como você está, Eddie ! – Bernadete falou

- Estou bem !! – ele respondeu.

E eles foram fazer os seus trabalhos domésticos...

Eddie estava limpando o chão e Sherry olhava para ele de cima da enorme escada da mansão, ela tinha a impressão que o estava vendo pela última vez...

" Fim do cap 3.

Glossário

"YOU SHOULD BRUSH YOUR TREETH".- você deveria escovar os seus dentes.


	4. Cap4 A descoberta de um novo mundo

_Cap 4 – A descoberta de um novo mundo_

Eddie estava limpando o chão da enorme sala de entrada da mansão... ele estava ajoelhado e tinha nas mão um pano para qual estava usando para fazer seu trabalho.

Estava tudo bem até que ele sentiu uma dor na mão esquerda...

- Droga ! outro calo estourou ! – ele disse, olhando para a mão.

Mas mesmo assim, ele continuou o seu trabalho, a sala tinha um piso todo de mármore, branco e a textura era lisa que dava até para escorregar nele (O.o)

Em frente tinha uma linda escada branca que levava aos aposentos da ilustre família... e no alto dela estava Sherry, observando seu amigo...

- " _Ele era um garoto tão alegre... eu gostava de ficar perto dele, mesmo sem a minha mãe deixar... mas desde que seus pais morreram ele virou um garoto_ _melancólico e bravo! "_ – Sherry pensava e no fundo de seu coração ela desejava que o Edward que ela conhecera voltasse ...

- Algo á atrapalha, senhorita ? – O mordomo Albert perguntou.

- Nada, Albert ! – Sherry respondeu.

- Aquele garoto á preocupa, não é? – Albert falou.

Sherry estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

- Eu queria que o meu amiguinho votasse !

- Não se preocupe, senhorita, ele vai ter uma vida melhor futuramente... não seria justo uma criança sofrer tanto a vida toda ! – Albert falou.

- Eu acredito em você, Albert ! – Sherry falou e foi descendo as escadas e foi falar com Eddie.

Ficando no último degrau, Sherry começou:

- Eddie, você não vai viver a vida toda assim !

- Vá embora ! – Eddie disse

- Eu estou falando a verdade para você. – Sherry disse – Você terá uma vida muito melhor, eu te garanto !

Eddie se levantou e olhando para Sherry, disse:

- Como me garante? Você vai me dar a sua mansão e fazer de sua mãe a minha empregada? Hein?

Sherry ficou assustada com o que Eddie disse, os dois ficaram calados e olhando um para o outro.

- Você só fala besteira ! se não fosse tão burra nunca teria sido maltratada pela mãe ! – Eddie disse

Sherry ficou surpresa... e ofendida.

- Ah é? E se você não fosse tão pobre e ignorante, nunca teria sido expulso da própria casa e não estaria aqui !! – Ela disse

Eddie não gostou do que ouviu e voltou á esfregar o chão...

- Eddie... porque falou assim comigo? Você me ofendeu sabia? – Sherry disse

- Eu não me importo com você ! – Eddie disse – Pare de me chamar de _Eddie _porquê quem só me chamava assim eram meus pais ! – Eddie disse

- Você é um garoto muito grosso, tomara que a minha mãe te maltrate muito, muito mesmo !! – Sherry disse gritando e subiu correndo ás escadas.

- Me maltratar ? – Eddie falou para si mesmo então voltou á esfregar o chão...

Albert olhou para o garoto e foi atrás de Sherry.

Então a encontrou deitada na cama chorando muito...

- Senhorita, não deveria desejar uma coisa dessas para o pobre garotinho ! – Albert disse

- Eu sei ... mas ele me ofendeu !! e muito ! – Sherry disse

- Mas não podemos pagar com a mesma moeda sempre ! – Albert falou.

- É mesmo Albert, eu não quero que o Eddie seja maltratado pela minha mãe ! ela vai é maltratar de min eu nunca consigo deixá-la satisfeita, como o Eddie deixava a mãe dele ! – Sherry disse triste.

- Não diga isso, senhorita ,você têm muitas qualidades que a sua mãe não percebe em você ! – Albert disse alisando os cabelos loiros de Sherry que estava deitada em seu colo...

Então a senhora Belmonte entrou no quarto. Albert e Sherry voltaram ao normal, ele ficou de pé e Sherry pegou um livro de inglês .

- Você está ai ! vamos está na hora de sua aula de balé ! – ela falou

- Já vou me arrumar mãe ! – Sherry disse

Albert ficou calado, onde estava. E a senhora Belmonte saiu.

Na sala de balé a professora esperava Sherry que apareceu, vestindo um tutu cor-de-rosa cheio de enfeites brilhantes formando flores e tinha uma linda coroa prateada na cabeça , usava uma meia-calça branca e sapatilhas da mesma cor , ela estava uma coisa linda(o.o) .elas foram logo começando a aula... passaram 1 hora treinando então a mãe de Sherry apareceu.

- Como a Sherry está na aula?

- Ela está dançando muito bem . – a professora respondeu

- Hum, eu quero ver . – a mãe disse

Sherry apresentou a dança, era uma parte do balé "O quebra nozes" .

- Está bom , mas você ainda precisa melhorar. – a senhora Belmonte disse

Sherry baixou a cabeça.

- Vamos resolver o seu pagamento. – a senhora Belmonte disse para a professora e elas saíram da sala. Sherry ficou muito decepcionada com a mãe.

- Droga ! nada que eu faço a agrada nada ,nada !! – dizendo isso , Sherry limpava ás lágrimas.

Nessa hora Eddie apareceu para limpar os vidros da sala. Era uma sala grande e tinha espelhos enormes por todos os lados e o chão era de madeira, como uma típica sala de balé...

Eddie ficou limpando os vidros com um pano e usava um balde para molhar o pano e passar nos vidros, Sherry ficou em pé e eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

- Ela não gosta de min ! eu não sei fazer nada, não sei tocar piano, não sei dançar balé, não sei falar inglês !! Eu sou um nada ! – Sherry disse e com raiva tirou a sua coroa da cabeça e a jogou contra um dos espelhos Quebrando-o na hora.

- O espelho !! ai minha nossa !! – Sherry disse e foi logo se esconder.

Eddie foi ver o que houve e viu o espelho quebrado.

- A Sherry quebrou o espelho ! – Ele disse

Abrindo a porta da sala grosseiramente, a Senhora Belmonte entrou dizendo:

- Seu moleque ! olha só o que você fez !

- Mas eu não fiz isso ! – Eddie disse

- Deixe de ser mentiroso ! – ela disse – você vai aprender á parar de bancar o engraçadinho !

Dizendo isso ela o pegou pelo braço apertando-o muito forte .

- Porquê você quebrou o meu espelho ? – a senhora Belmonte disse

- Eu já disse que não o quebrei ! você está me apertando e está doendo ! – Eddie disse

- Você vai tomar vergonha nessa sua cara ignorante ! – a senhora Belmonte disse e começou á dar tapas no rosto de Eddie ...

- Não quebre minhas – coisas !! – ela dizia enquanto batia.

Sherry estava dentro de um armário, onde se guardavam os tutus olhando tudo...

- Eddie me perdoa eu não posso assumir essa culpa ! – Sherry disse

Ainda como se não bastasse as tapas, ela ainda o jogou contra o espelho quebrado...

Quando a senhora Belmonte foi embora, Eddie se levantou e foi se olhar no espelho, pesava que tinha perdido o rosto de tanta tapa que levou... Ele foi tirando as mãos devagar e se assustou ao ver seu rosto todo vermelho e sua testa sangrava muito.

- Essa foi a última vez que essa mulher levantou a mão para me machucar ! – Eddie disse determinado.

E saiu da sala á passos rápidos, deixando um rastro de sangue atrás dele, Chegando na cozinha da mansão ele encontrou Bernadete que ficou horrorizada com o rosto dele.

- Eu não acredito ! ela te agrediu novamente ! – Bernadete disse

- Essa foi a última vez que ela fez isso comigo ! – Eddie disse sentando-se numa cadeira perto da mesa.

- Minha nossa, como ela pode ser tão má assim ? – Bernadete falou e pegou um pano e pôs na testa de Eddie.

- Ah ! agora estou bem melhor... – Eddie falou

- Minha nossa isso vai dar uma cicatriz horrorosa... – Bernadete disse

Eddie viu que sua blusa de branca ficou vermelha de tanto sangue que escorreu... e ficou muito apavorado...

- Bernadete !! eu vou morrer !! – ele disse

- Não diga isso , menino !! você não vai morrer ! – Bernadete falou

- Eu perdi meu sangue todo... – Eddie disse

- Não só foi um corte que você levou, mas me conte como foi isso? – Bernadete disse

- A senhora Belmonte me atirou contra o espelho quebrado... – Eddie disse

- Minha nossa !! mas mas como ? – Bernadete disse

- Não se preocupe porque essa foi a última vez que ela me agrediu. – Eddie disse

- Mas me conte essa história direito... – Bernadete falou

- Sabe , a Sherry quebrou o espelho da sala de balé e a mãe dela pôs a culpa em min... – Eddie falou

Bernadete ficou impressionada com a história e disse:

- Eddie porquê você disse que essa foi a _"última vez que a patroa te machucou ?"_ – Bernadete perguntou

Eddie baixou a cabeça e foi para debaixo da mesa e Bernadete o acompanhou...

- porquê está fazendo isso?

- Bernadete me escute: não conte isso para ninguém , hoje á noite eu vou fugir desse lugar! – Eddie disse baixinho.

- Como!? – Bernadete disse intrigada

- É isso mesmo que você escutou. Por favor guarde esse segredo para min ! – Eddie disse

- Sim , eu prometo não vou contar para ninguém. – Bernadete disse e beijou os dois dedos indicadores. Eddie deu um sorriso o primeiro depois da grande tragédia na vila.

Bernadete e Eddie se abraçam.

- Agora vamos tratar desse ferimento... – ela disse

E pôs uma faixa ao redor da testa de Eddie.

A senhora Belmonte estava andando pela casa com Sherry e elas viram o rastro de sangue no chão...

- Mamãe, o que foi isso? – Sherry perguntou

- Eu não sei, mas esse rastro leva á... sua sala de balé ! – a mãe falou.

Elas foram até lá e viram o espelho todo sujo e no chão havia uma enorme poça de sangue

- Mamãe? – Sherry disse

A senhora Belmonte estava apavorada e ordenou logo que limpassem todo o sangue...

- Sherry não conte isso para ninguém está me ouvindo? – ela disse

- Sim, mãe . – Sherry respondeu ,ela (Sherry) estava sentindo um grande remorso pelo que fez...

Anoiteceu e quando já estava tudo em silêncio no meio da madrugada, Eddie pôs o seu plano de fuga em ação...Trocou de roupa e põe uma flor na cama de Bernadete .

- Você já vai? – Ela perguntou.

Eddie respondeu positivamente e disse:

- Bernadete, muito obrigado por ter me ajudado esse tempo todo...adeus.

- Adeus menininho !! – Bernadete disse com lágrimas nos olhos

Eddie foi até o portão quando se preparava para pular alguém disse:

- Deixe-me ir com você!!

Eddie virou-se para ver quem era. Era Sherry que estava implorando:

- Por favor deixe-me ir eu não agüento mais viver aqui !!

Eddie e Sherry ficaram olhando-se um para o outro, a noite estava repleta de estrelas e tinha uma enorme lua branca e cheia iluminando tudo nesse cenário de grama e árvores nem precisava de luz para iluminar o tão diferente casal.

Ela ,uma menina rica mais sofrida, usava uma camisola longa e branca cheia de babados na ponta e nas longas mangas que cobriam todo o seu braço, seus cabelos loiros e longos estavam soltos e seus olhos azuis-escuros brilhavam de esperança.

Ele um menino de vida humilde vivia feliz com sua família até que o tiraram tudo o que tinha, em seu interior,estava com feridas abertas que sangravam e o desejo de vingança fluía de seu coração como uma cachoeira... estava com o corpo todo marcado principalmente as costas e a testa pelas agressões sofridas , usava uma blusa branca e velha já encardida de tanto trabalhar e um calção marrom também velho e para segurar o calção um suspensório preto. Seus cabelos loiros e curtos voavam com a brisa que soprava levemente por cima do curativo que circulava sua cabeça e seus olhos azuis fitavam firmemente a garota que "amava"...

Então, ele respondeu:

- Sinto muito, Sherry mas não posso levá-la comigo.

- PorquÊ ? – ela disse

- Porque se eu a levar sua família irá atrás de você e me acharão também então eu nunca vou conseguir o que quero ! – Eddie falou.

- Não isso não é justo eu também quero ser feliz ! – Sherry disse agarrando Eddie

Tirando Sherry de perto de si, Eddie subiu no portão e o pulou.

- Edward não me deixe !! – Sherry disse agarrando no portão e esticando um dos braços para fora.

Eddie lançou um último olhar para Sherry e seguiu correndo pela rua iluminada...

- Eddie não se vá !! – Sherry falou

Ela ficou olhando até o garoto sumir de sua vista então voltou para casa chorando e foi para a sala do piano se sentou nele e começou á falar:

- Eddie me desculpa por hoje ! eu não queria que você sofresse mais !! – então começou á chorar...

Enquanto isso Eddie corria pela noite nas ruas desertas então quando estava bem longe da mansão Belmonte ele parou e subiu em uma arvore para passar a noite.

O dia amanheceu e Eddie sentia fome então foi procurar comida, encontrou uma padaria que estava repleta de doces e salgados e o cheirinho de pão que saía de lá era irresistível...

Ele pôs o rosto no vidro e ficou olhando os doces, então um senhor barrigudo que era o padeiro viu o menino e disse bravamente:

- O que você está fazendo ai? Saia já eu não dou esmolas !

Eddie ficou desconfiado e foi saído de mansinho ...

- Vá embora, garoto de rua !! – o padeiro disse

Eddie não sabia o que fazer quando tinha família a sua mãe preparava o desejum agora ele estava sem... ficou sentado perto de uma ponte que passava um rio embaixo no centro da cidade. Pensando em sua vida daqui pra frente... Então uma limusine parou bem na sua frente , ele pensou que era a família Belmonte e foi correr...

- Não se preocupe ! eu não vou lhe fazer mal nenhum. – uma voz amigável disse

Eddie olhou e viu um senhor muito elegante de terno e gravata, usava uns óculos fundo-de-garrafa e tinha um sorriso simpático...

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou

Eddie balançou a cabeça positivamente .

- Então venha para o meu carro. – o senhor disse

Eles entraram e foram para a casa do senhor, Eddie ficou de boca aberta quando viu a mansão.. ela era branca e tinha os telhados verdes e muitas, muitas janelas. Em frente á mansão tinha uns arbustos bem cortados e algumas flores brancas...

Eles entraram e foram para a mesa que estava repleta de comida...

O senhor mandou Eddie se sentar e ele se sentou depois. Eddie olhou para a comida e começou á comer...

- Está gostoso ? – o senhor perguntou

Eddie disse que sim com a boca toda cheia...

O senhor sorria em ver essa cena...

Quando Eddie acabou de comer, o senhor falou:

- Você precisa de um banho !

Eddie ficou meio envergonhado... então os empregados lhe prepararam um banho e ele tomou banho então se vestiu com uma roupa muito bonita: um paletó verde-escuro e em vez de calça ele usava um calção da mesma cor do paletó e uma gravata vermelha e os seus cabelos estavam penteados de lado, era outra pessoa...

O senhor o esperava na sala de estar, perto de uma lareira... Eddie se sentou no sofá.

- Está tudo bem com você? – o senhor perguntou

- Está . – Eddie disse- muito obrigado pela comida e o banho!

- Por nada , eu gosto muito de fazer o bem, qual é o seu nome?- o senhor perguntou

- Meu nome é Edward François .

- Que nome mais bonito ! é um prazer lhe conhecer, Edward eu me chamo Theodóre Lyon... – o senhor disse.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo !! – Eddie disse

- Bem, Edward me conte sobre você . – Theodóre falou.

- Bem... eu morava numa vila muito bonita, longe da cidade... vivia com meus pais e minha irmãzinha, Alice... até que um dia... uns homens foram lá e destruíram a vila... – apartir daí Eddie não conseguia mais falar.

Pondo a mão no ombro do garoto, Theodóre disse:

- Não chore... seja forte conte-me mais...

Eddie engoliu o choro e contou toda a sua história... inclusive a parte da vingança...

- Eu não acredito ! a milionária senhora Belmonte fazendo isso com você? E esse curativo? – Theodóre disse

- Isso foi na mansão Belmonte... – Eddie respondeu

- Deixe-me ver... – Theodóre falou e foi tirando devagar o pano e viu o ferimento...

-Eu vou cuidar dele, tenha calma, vai doer um pouco.. – Theodóre falou e pôs remédio na ferida e depois enfaixou.

- Pronto... agora está bem melhor... – ele disse

- Obrigado... – Eddie disse

- Você e´ um garoto forte !! – Theodóre disse sorrindo

- Isso mesmo... agora eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo... daqui pra frente.

Levantando-se, Theodóre falou:

- Você não está sozinho, Edward, você têm á min e eu farei de você um garoto culto e formado, será o meu afilhado !!

Eddie não acreditava nessas palavras.

- Sério? Eu vou ser rico? – ele disse

- Sim, você será o meu herdeiro ! o próximo conde de Lyon . – Theodóre falou

Chorando de felicidade, Eddie abraçou o tão bondoso senhor... que sorriu com a atitude.

- Venha, quero lhe mostrar o que irá herdar.- Theodóre falou.

Eles foram para a biblioteca da mansão, lá tinha estantes marrons enormes, cheias de livros ao redor da sala, e no meio tinha uma mesa com uma cadeira, onde era destinado á escrever...

Em frente dessa mesa havia um armário de vidro, onde tinha mais livros... Eddie estava de boca aberta contemplando tudo.

- Sente-se ! – Theodóre disse

Quando Eddie se sentou, Theodóre lhe mostrou toda a descendência dos condes de Lyon.

- Nossa que interessante!- Eddie disse.

-Minha família é dona do banco de Paris desde 1840... e temos o título de Conde que é passado de geração á geração... .- Theodóre disse.

Enquanto Theodóre falava sobre sua família, Eddie se distraiu com uns brinquedos antigos do Conde : Um trenzinho com estação e trilhos,uma velha pipa e o mais intrigante, uma bola de basebol... Eddie pegou aquela bola e perguntou:

- Que bola é essa ?

O conde olhou para o garoto e respondeu:

- Essa bola é de um jogo chamado Basebol, que é muito praticado nos Estados unidos e no Japão.

- Nossa, me fale mais sobre o Basebol ! – Eddie pediu.

Eles foram para um campo de basebol e Theodóre mostrou como se praticava esse esporte...

Jogaram basebol por um tempo . e o Conde olhava a forma engraçada de como Eddie pegava o taco...Então voltaram para a biblioteca...

- Agora vamos ler alguma coisa interessante? – Theodóre falou.

Eddie disse que sim, exploraram a biblioteca e o conde tirou um livro diferente, ele era vermelho e tinha um lacre preto, parecia um livro de feiticeiro...

- Que livro é esse ? – Eddie perguntou

- Ele conta uma história muito interessante ... – Theodóre disse

- Eu quero ouvir !! – Eddie disse curioso

Então Theodóre começou á ler...

- Há cada 200 anos vêm á terra 100 mamodos pra lutarem entre si e o que não for derrotado será o rei do mundo mamodo...

- Nossa !! que incrível e isso aconteceu mesmo? – Eddie perguntou

- Este livro é um relato do escritor Alphonse le Blanc que participou dessa batalha... há 200 anos atrás... dizem que ele escreveu uma fábula... mas nunca se provou a existência de mamodos... – Theodóre disse.

- E como são esses mamodos ? – Eddie disse

- São outro tipo de criaturas que têm super-poderes que só uma pessoa no mundo pode lê-los...- Theodóre disse

- Nossa !! e esse livro faz o quê ? – Eddie perguntou

- Quando se lê as palavras do livro de poderes... o mamodo solta um poder incrível... – Theodóre disse

Eddie ficou com os olhos brilhando ...

- Quando será que vai acontecer a próxima batalha mamodo ? – ele falou

- Vamos fazer os cálculos... – Theodóre calculou e disse :

- Essa batalha vai acontecer quando você tiver 16 anos...

- Ah !! nessa época eu vou estar grande... – Eddie disse

- Sim e como vai estar... você vai se tornar um grande homem!! – Theodóre falou

Eles começaram a rir...

- Agora é hora de dormir! – Theodóre disse

Eles foram para o seus quartos, agora Eddie se contemplou com o seu... era enorme com uma confortável e grande cama , ela tinha um lençol verde-esmeralda e tinha travesseiros com penas de ganso suecos... Eddie subiu na cama e começou á procurar os remendos...

- Como aqui é perfeito... nada rasgado nem remendado... – ele disse impressionado.

- Boa noite ! Eddie ! – Theodóre disse

- Boa noite, padrinho !! – Eddie respondeu.

Então Theodóre fechou a enorme janela que tinha no quarto e se foi... Eddie se deitou na cama e pensava que estava sonhando, sim estava sonhando... não era afilhado de um conde e nem era rico... "Ah ! mais se os mamodos realmente existirem ! eu poderia ter um com poderes inimagináveis e poderia acabar com os Belmonte ... " – Ele pensava... e nesse pensamento adormeceu.

Outro dia amanheceu e Eddie foi se encontrar com o seu padrinho...

Na varanda do quarto dele que tinha uma vista para as lindas montanhas verdes... na mesa branca e delicada tinha comidas leves, como frutas e cereais.

- Bonjur !! – Eddie disse

- Bonjur! Está pronto para ir para Paris? – Theodóre disse

Engasgando-se com a maçã, Eddie disse:

- Paris?

- Isso mesmo, Paris... lá você será um garoto culto... – Theodóre falou

Sorrindo, Eddie disse:

- Então, eu quero ir á Paris !!

Eles se prepararam e o Conde subiu em seu avião particular.

- Este avião é seu? – Eddie perguntou

- é sim ! – O conde respondeu.

Eles viajaram para Paris... Eddie se encantou com a beleza dessa cidade... Tão movimentada e cheia de prédios antigos e novos... carros passando por toda a pista...

- Aqui é um paraíso !! – Eddie exclamou.

Na mansão Belmonte, os pais de Sherry foram sair para ver as obras do hotel...

- Querida ! vamos ! – o senhor Belmonte falava

- Espere um pouco ! eu já estou indo ! – a esposa respondeu.

Andando apressada, a senhora Belmonte sentiu falta de Eddie...

- Mas onde está esse moleque para limpar as minhas esculturas? – ela disse

Procurou-o e não o encontrou... estava irritada e foi falar com Sherry:

- Onde está o menino? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei ! - Sherry respondeu

- Olhe nos meus olhos e fale a verdade. Onde ele está ? – a mãe disse

- Mamãe eu já disse que não sei... – Sherry disse

Apertando a filha pelos ombros a mãe disse:

- Você têm alguma coisa com esse moleque ! têm dedo seu aí e o da Bernadete...

- Para mãe !! – Sherry disse

Falando alto da sala o pai implorava:

- Querida eu já estou atrasado !!

Soltando a filha, a senhora Belmonte diz:

- Tudo bem ! você não vai falar. A escolha é sua.

E saindo para as escadas diz:

- Eu quero que você estude o seu piano ! quando eu voltar quero ver suas lições... principalmente o "CANNON"

Assim ela saiu... Sherry foi cambaleando tocar seu piano... naquela ocasião, usava um vestido cor-de-rosa e ele era longo... cheio de babados com uma fita em volta de sua cintura... no cabelo usava uma diadema com um laço de enfeite, tudo combinando com o vestido e uns sapatos brancos.

Ela começou á tocar o CANNON de Pachelbel e começou á lembrar-se de Eddie, na sua casa, na vila... sorrindo para ela, dormindo no celeiro... então parou e respirou fundo.

- Eu não posso tocar essa música ! – concluiu

- Porquê não pode? Não é a grande Belmonte ?

Sherry virou-se do seu piano e viu que era Bernadete.

- Essa música me lembra o Eddie.. – ela disse

- Lembra o Eddie? Mas você é muito covarde mesmo ! – Bernadete falou

Sherry ficou espantada...

- Não teve a coragem de assumir que foi você que quebrou o espelho !! e deixou o Eddie sofrer mais uma vez na mão de sua mãe ! – Bernadete disse brava

Sherry baixou a cabeça.

- Você acredita em tudo o que sua mãe diz sobre você ! largue de ser besta e tome coragem e decência... essa baixa-estima vai fazer mal á você !! – Bernadete continuou.

Ela saiu da sala , deixando Sherry sozinha com os seus pensamentos...

- Desculpe, Bernadete mas eu não posso fazer isso !! mas eu prometo que um dia eu vou pedir perdão ao Eddie e assumir a minha culpa... – Sherry disse

Em Paris, Eddie foi freqüentar a escola mais chique de lá... onde aprendeu as mesmas coisas que Sherry aprendia... menos o balé (O.O) seu padrinho o ensinou á cavalgar, a lutar esgrima... e as matérias essenciais como: Geografia, matemática, história... mas o que Eddie mas gostava era de ticar instrumentos... ele aprendeu á tocar o violoncelo,bandolim... mas o seu preferido era o piano...

- Padrinho, me ensine a tocar uma música assim...- então Eddie começou á cantarolar a melodia...

- Ah ! é o Cannon ! – Theodóre disse

Então deu a partitura para Eddie tocar e ele pegou a música rápido.

- Como você é inteligente !! gostei de ver !! parabéns – o Padrinho falou.

Eddie sorria enquanto tocava a tão bela melodia...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hehe postado o 4 capítulo...**

**para quem conhece esse anime o 5 capítulo é que vai aparecer o mamodo do Eddie...**

**quem será ?**


	5. Cap5 Flare,a chave de minha vingança

_Cap 5 – Flare , a chave de minha vingança_

Muitos verões se passaram em Paris e para todos os lugares do mundo... na bela mansão do Conde de Lyon, os empregados estavam em suas tarefas... na sala estavam uma criada e o mordomo , eles ouviam uma bela melodia...

- Nossa, o Senhor Edward ama tocar essa musiquinha ! – a empregada falou

- Ah ! Pachelbel foi um grande compositor ! – o mordomo disse

- Vem cá , será que ele é louco? Quando toca essa música não para mais ! – a criada disse baixinho.

- Pare com isso , se o Conde escuta ? – o mordomo disse

- Espera e... – Quando a criada foi falar, o Conde chegou.

- James , onde está você ? – ele falou

James foi logo correndo atrás do seu patrão, ele era um mordomo clássico, era alto e tinha os cabelos pretos, os olhos castanhos e era Inglês.

- Senhor? – ele disse se prostando para o serviço.

- Onde está o meu afilhado? – Theodóre disse pondo a capa na mão de James e andando pela sala de entrada que era branca e no chão tinha uns azulejos pretos em forma de círculo .

- Ele está tocando piano, senhor. – James disse

-Ah ! essa música novamente...- Theodóre disse respirando fundo

A criada foi se aproximando e disse:

- Senhor Conde , ele está tocando essa música há meia hora se... me permite o senhor deveria falar com ele...

James fez cara feia para ela... como se estivesse dizendo_ "isso é coisa para se falar com o Conde? "_

- Boa idéia , Lize eu vou falar com ele... ele está ficando louco de tocar esse Cannon !! – Theodóre falou

Lize deu um sorriso para o seu patrão.

Na sala estava Eddie tocando o seu belo piano, ele era preto igualzinho ao de Sherry.

Ele não era mais um garotinho, era uma rapaz , sim um belo rapaz... ele ficou alto e forte seus olhos ficaram azuis-escuros e seus cabelos loiros cresceram, ficaram na altura do pescoço.

Ele estava tocando aquela música, quando seu padrinho chegou...

- Edward ! – o Conde falou

Eddie logo se levantou do piano e foi falar com o seu padrinho...

- Ah ! que bom que o senhor chegou !!

Olhando para a partitura no piano Theodóre disse:

- Porque fica tocando essa música o tempo todo?

Eddie baixou a cabeça e disse:

- Ela me inspira...

- Inspira em quê ? – Theodóre falou

Com um olhar macabro, Eddie falou:

- Na minha vingança... – sua voz não era mais de menino, agora estava grave e muito diferente...

- Pare com isso !! antes de fazer essas coisas, você deve pensar em seu futuro, será sua vingança? – Theodóre disse

Eddie ficou calado, então Theodóre o chamou para irem até o banco de Paris... lá viram de como tratar dos negócios, Eddie havia estudado economia por 1 ano.

Mais tarde, Eddie foi até o arco de triunfo, com o seu livro do mundo mamodo...

- Segundo esse livro o tal Alphonse lutou aqui mas será que têm algum registro de sua luta aqui? – Eddie pensava...

Ele procurou e procurou mas não achou nenhuma evidência de luta mamodo...

- Não pode ser , aqui não têm nenhuma estátua quebrada, nem marcas de poderes... nada ! – Eddie dizia e passava as mãos nos longos cabelos...

Na mansão , Theodóre estava sentado em sua poltrona, olhando a chuva que caía lá fora... as gotas que escorriam pela janela e o acalmava.

- Onde será que Edward está? – ele se perguntava...

James chegou trazendo uma xícara de chá de erva-doce... e o entregou á Theodóre.

- Senhor, se me permite... não está preocupado com o seu afilhado? – James disse

- Sim, estou... desde que enfiou essa idéia de que existem mamodos nesse mundo ele ficou agindo estranho... – Theodóre disse desabafando.

James arregalou os olhos e:

- Como, senhor?

- Esqueça o que lhe falei, James... – Theodóre disse.

Então alguém entra na mansão... e caminha até a sala de está, onde o Conde está.

- Como foi sua pesquisa? – Theodóre perguntou

Eddie não responde nada, estava todo molhado: seu cabelo pingava e sua capa de mangas longas e o resto da capa que chegava até os seus pés estavam ensopados que por onde Eddie andava se fazia uma poça...

- Tire esta capa se não vai molhar a casa toda ! – Theodóre disse

Eddie obedeceu o seu padrinho e foi para o se quarto... foi logo para o enorme banheiro e foi tomar um banho quente... enquanto a água do chuveiro molhava o seu rosto ele pensava...

_- Será que o mundo mamodo é um conto de fadas? E se verdadeiramente for , eu terei que me vingar de outra maneira..._

Então ele saiu do banho e pôs um roupão de cor verde-esmeralda e foi olhar a rua da janela de seu enorme quarto. Deixou o vento gelado bater em sua face branca e alisar seus cabelos loiros... procurava de alguma forma entender "como essas criaturas aparecem na terra e não deixam nenhuma prova de que existiram"

Então alguém bate a porta...

- Entre ! – Eddie falou

Theodóre entrou no seu quarto e falou:

- O que você estava fazendo a tarde toda?

- Ah padrinho ! o senhor não sabe? – Eddie disse

- Eu sei que você andou "fuçando" Paris inteira atrás dos mamodos... – Theodóre disse e sentando-se na cama de Eddie , continuou : Eddie, meu querido você têm que se preocupar com o seu futuro, sabe que é meu único herdeiro legítimo e vai cuidar do banco de Paris...

- Eu sei , padrinho... – Eddie falou enquanto se sentava perto dele... e suspira.

-Oh ! Eddie se conseguir vingar-se da família Belmonte... o que mais vai fazer de sua vida? – Theodóre perguntou.

- Eu não sei... – Eddie respondeu

- Nunca pensou em construir uma família? Você é um jovem atraente ! sabia que as moças desta cidade te admiram muito? Porque não arruma uma namorada? – Theodóre falou

Eddie ficou gelado , então disse:

- Como?

- Ora ! fui bem claro, arrume uma namorada ! você já se apaixonou alguma vez? – Theodóre perguntou

Eddie ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, então deitou-se e colocou o travesseiro no rosto e disse:

- Não quero falar nesse assunto !

Theodóre compreendeu que mexia no negro passado de Eddie...

- Ela é da família Belmonte não é?

- Padrinho não me fale sobre isso " EU A ODEIO !!" – Eddie disse

- Tudo bem, Eddie se você quer assim tudo bem , mas pense bem de como vai viver depois que alcançar seus objetivos... – Theodóre disse e saiu do quarto.

Eddie ficou á pensar : "_ O padrinho quer que eu me esqueça de meu plano de vingança ! e arranje uma moça : mas... quando me lembro dela ... me vem um ódio tão grande que não quero saber de mulher nenhuma !! se passaram 8 anos desde que não á vejo, como ela deve estar? "_

- Sherry é sua inimiga , Eddie ! – ele falou para si próprio e foi dormir.

O dia amanheceu... os empregados estavam trabalhando arduamente na mansão.

Eddie acordou, fez sua higiene matinal e foi tomar o desejum... estranhou seu padrinho não está na mesa com ele...

- James ! – Eddie chamou pelo mordomo

- Senhor ? – ele respondeu

- Onde está o meu padrinho? – Eddie falou

- Ah ! Senhor... o Conde está muito doente ... – James disse

- Mas como pode ?

- É... o seu padrinho acordou muito gripado e não pôde ir trabalhar no banco Hoje.

- Já ligou para o médico? – Eddie perguntou

- Sim, senhor o doutor Francis está agora com o Conde...

- Eu irei até lá ! – Eddie falou e subindo as escadas que levavam ao quarto de seu padrinho, quando chegou na porta do quarto ,o doutor Francis já saia ...

- Doutor Francis ! o que meu padrinho têm ? – Eddie perguntou

- Senhor Edward ... sinto muito em lhe dizer que o seu padrinho não está muito bem... – o Doutor respondeu

- O que ele têm? – Eddie perguntou nervoso

- Ele está com uma tuberculose em estado avançado...

- Não pode ser !! ele se cuidava !! ele não pode morrer ! – Eddie continuou nervoso

- Calma ! tenha calma, mas se cuidarem bem dele ,ele irá melhorar ! – o Doutor falou

- Certo... – Eddie disse e se despediu do Doutor... então entrou no quarto de seu padrinho.

- Eddie ! saia daqui , sabe que tuberculose é contagiosa ! – Theodóre disse

- Padrinho ! eu tenho que falar com o senhor !! – Eddie disse

- O que é então ?

- Vamos viajar para a América , talvez lá tenha algum remédio para o senhor melhorar ! – Eddie falou

- Pare com isso , eu não preciso de remédio . – Theodóre disse

Eddie ficou com os olhos arregalados... Theodóre já estava de cabelos brancos e velho enquanto Eddie estava jovem e com todo o vigor de sua juventude...

- Você é um jovem de bom caráter, pena que a vida lhe trouxe tanto sofrimento... – Theodóre falou

- Eu sei . – Eddie disse e pegou na mão do padrinho

- Vá ! não pode ficar muito tempo comigo... eu vou ficar bem ! – Theodóre disse

Eddie obedeceu e quando saia do quarto ouviu o Conde dar umas tossidas horrorosas .

Então ele resolveu ir cuidar dos negócios de seu padrinho... no banco, voltou ás 17 horas.

- Meu padrinho como ele está?

- Ele está dormindo . – a empregada respondeu

Eddie olhou em direção ao quarto do Conde preocupado, resolveu ir cavalgar...Vestiu uma roupa de equitação : Uma calça branca,com uma blusa de manga longa preta, amarrou no pescoço um pano branco e o colocou dentro da blusa,pôs uma cartola, preta e botas de cano longo também pretas. foi no haras e pegou um cavalo e saiu em disparada...

_" Se o padrinho morrer ? como será daqui pra frente... eu terei que cuidar dos negócios dele..."_

Ele pensava enquanto cavalgava por um imenso gramado que o fazia lembrar-se de sua vila.

-Ah ! – Eddie suspirava, então lhe veio um pressentimento ruim.

- Padrinho ! - ele disse e voltou correndo para casa.

Quando chegou na enorme grade branca de sua casa , James veio em sua direção gritando:

- Senhor Edward !! o Conde está muito mal !

Eddie entrou correndo em casa e foi diretamente para o quarto e seu padrinho e largou a cartola pelo chão.

- Padrinho !! – Eddie falou, pegando na mão dele

- Eddie , meu querido afilhado ... – Theodóre falou com uma voz rouca

- Por favor não morra !! eu preciso do senhor !! – Eddie implorou

- Ah ! está chegando minha hora ... lembre-se pense bem sobre seu futuro ! – Theodóre falou

- Não, não o senhor não pode me deixar ! – Eddie disse em lágrimas

- Se é assim que Deus quer não há nada que eu possa impedir , se ele quer que eu descanse eu não posso fazer nada... – Theodóre falou

- Por favor , Deus ! não leve meu padrinho agora !! – Eddie implorava olhando para o céu

- Tudo o que tenho será seu ...tosse - Você será o próximo Conde de Lyon tosse - Theodóre diz

- Padrinho ... – Eddie diz

Então o Conde se despede de seu afilhado e fecha os olhos e descansa... para abri-los nunca mais...

- Theodóre !! padrinho !! – Eddie diz e então cai em prantos...

logo todos da casa sabem e mais tarde Paris então toda a França sabe da morte de Theodóre , Conde de Lyon...

No velório, Eddie recebeu todos os pênsames... de várias pessoas ilustres mas a família Belmonte não apareceu. Mas tarde Eddie olhava o túmulo bem feito de namore preto e estava estampados em letras douradas o nome de seu padrinho.

- Eu vou executar a minha vingança contra os Belmonte...mas eu irei cuidar de meu futuro... vou arrumar uma esposa e prosseguir com a nossa linhagem... – Eddie disse. Passando a mão nas letras do túmulo de seu padrinho.

No outro dia ele foi ao tribunal para legalizar sua herança e receber seu título de Conde...

- Agora eu sou o Conde de Lyon, dono do banco de Paris... – Eddie disse ,olhando a rua da janela de sua casa.

Seis meses se passaram desde que Eddie virou o novo Conde... Era noite e estava fazendo frio de outono, uma garota andava pela rua onde Eddie morava... Ela viu a mansão e disse:

- Eu tenho que arrumar um lugar onde ficar se não vou morrer congelada !

Entrou pelo portão e segui por um caminho de pedrinhas brancas que levavam á mansão... nesse caminho havia arbustos, mas sem flores...

- Aqui está precisando de flores ! – ela concluiu .

Acabando o caminho ela se deparou com umas escadas brancas que levavam á mansão. Que era verde com detalhes brancos nas janelas e na porta, ela subiu as escadas e tocou a campanhia dourada da mansão... ela estava tremendo de frio.

Dentro da mansão já se passava da meia-noite.

- Senhor Conde vai precisar de meus serviços? – James perguntou á Eddie

- Não, James pode ir dormir... – Eddie falou

James foi dormir e Eddie ficou lendo o livro de histórias dos mamodos. Quando a campanhia tocou.

- Quem será? – Eddie perguntou. Indo atender a campanhia ele se deparou com uma garota, uma garota um pouco baixinha que tinha os cabelos azuis-claros e os olhos vermelhos,o seu rosto era todo branco e ao redor dos olhos um contorno de pétalas de flor preto e a boca pequena e rosada, usava um vestido longo de mangas bufantes azul e na borda dele era azul-escuro e ele era todo desenhado de flores pretas pequenas usava um sapato azul-escuro um pouco alto e nos cabelos que eram um pouco ondulados e longos , tinha uma tiara de cor prata que nas duas pontas perto das orelhas tinha esculpidas duas rosas ,ela carregava uma bolsa de alça por cima de seu ombro que vinha bater em sua cintura.

- O que deseja ? – Eddie perguntou

- Eu gostaria de um lugar quente para passar a noite,por favor ! – ela disse

Eddie percebeu algo de especial nela, além de uma voz doce e agradável...

- Entre ! – Eddie disse.

A garota entrou e foi seguindo Eddie até a cozinha...

- Você deve estar com fome não é? – Eddie disse

A menina concordou... Então Eddie colocou algumas frutas : maçãs,pêras,uvas,nectarinas e pêssegos na mesa.

- Gosta de frutas? –Eddie perguntou

- E como ! – A garota respondeu alegre...

e começou á comer as frutas (quem já viu no anime como os mamodos comem já têm uma idéia)

Eddie olhava aquela garota que comia de um jeito peculiar, meio mal-educado... enquanto comia mostrava os dentes meio pontiagudos.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Eddie perguntou

- Meu nome? Ah me chamo Flare (Flér) ! – ela respondeu

- Hum, me diga Flare de onde você veio? – Eddie perguntou

- Vim de um lugar muuuito longe . – Ela respondeu

- De outro país ?

- Vamos dizer que sim! – Flare disse

Eddie saiu e foi olhar o tempo..._ " Mas será que ela é um... não, não pode ser !"_ – Eddie pensava

E voltou para a cosinha e viu que Flare dormia ... a ergue nos braços e a levou para um quarto, deitou-a na cama e saiu. Quando fechou a porta viu no chão um livro azul...

- Um livro? – Eddie disse pegando-o .

Ele foi para a biblioteca e quando abriu o livro não se conteve com a surpresa...

O livro tinha umas palavras esquisitas ...mas elas brilharam com uma luz azul.

- Eu não acredito ela é uma mamodo ! eu sabia que tinha algo de diferente nessa garota ! então eu estou conseguindo decifrar essas palavras, então o livro da Flare me pertence ! – Eddie disse

Flare acordou atordoada e pensou :"Meu livro de poderes" procurou pela sua bolsa mas não o encontrou... saiu desesperada do quarto e desceu ás escadas quando passou pela biblioteca, viu uma luz azul... abrindo a porta viu Eddie com o seu livro.

- Não ! não leia esse livro ! – Flare grita e estica a mão em sinal de pare

Mas Eddie não ouviu o grito dela e lê o livro:

- _Rose wild !_ – Foi o primeiro poder...

das mãos de Flare saem um galho espinhoso de rosas azuis que quebraram a janela ...

Eddie se assusta com o poder de Flare... então Flare fala nervosa:

- Porquê leu o meu livro?

Eddie olha para Flare e diz:

- Você encontrou o dono do seu livro, como pode está tão brava ?

- Pare ! coloque esse livro no chão e me devolva ! – Flare diz, então seu poder desaparece

Eddie põe o livro no chão e Flare vêm buscá-lo mas Eddie o pega de novo.

- Me devolve ! – Flare grita

- Não quer ser a rainha do mundo mamodo? – Eddie diz

- Quero sim ... – Flare diz

- Nem parece ! – Eddie fala

- Eu quero conquistar o reino de meu mundo...mas eu tenho medo das batalhas... – Flare diz

- Se não tiver coragem , nunca será a rainha...- Eddie diz

- Você têm razão! Então irá me ajudar a ser a rainha mamodo? – Flare pergunta

- Sim, mas tem uma condição... se você me ajudar á destruir um certo hotel e uma certa casa . – Eddie diz

- Não , eu não vou matar seres humanos ! – Flare diz

- Não é para matar pessoas, Flare é só para destruir esses lugares ! – Eddie diz

- Mas porquê quer fazer essa maldade ? deixar as pessoas sem ter onde morar? – Flare pergunta

- Porque ela destruíram a minha casa... – Eddie diz

- Oh ! – Flare fica com pena- então eu te ajudarei !

Eddie olha para Flare com os olhos brilhando...

- Bem, você me ajuda a me vingar e eu farei de você a rainha do mundo mamodo ! – Eddie diz

Os dois apertam as mãos...

- Ah ! que mal- educado, me esqueci de me apresentar, me chamo Edward Lyon ! – Eddie diz

- Encantada , Edward ! – Flare diz.

O tempo se passou e Eddie ficou aperfeiçoando os poderes de Flare, enquanto mais livros eles queimavam e mais poderes apareciam, os dois ficavam muitos felizes...

Certo dia, Flare estava plantando suas rosas azuis pela estrada de arbustos sem vida...

Então a limusine preta entrou e Eddie desceu...

- Edward !, veja o que fiz ! – Flare diz orgulhosa.

- Nossa como ficou bonita ! – Eddie disse

- Gostou? Edward – Flare disse

- Por favor, você pode me chamar de Eddie !

- Eddie? Gostei fica mais carinhoso... – Flare diz

Eles foram para o jardim e Flare mostrou a sua plantação de rosas azuis...

- Elas são lindas, Flare !

- Obrigada ! – Flare agradece...

- Você se sente poderosa? – Eddie pergunta

- Sim ! – Flare responde

- Então está na hora de eu por meu plano de vingança em prática... – Eddie diz

Flare observa Eddie ficar pensativo...

- Vamos viajar para Lorraine amanhã ! – Eddie diz

- Mas já? – Flare diz

- Sim, você está com 5 poderes quem sabe lá não aparece mais? – Eddie diz- Flare , conto com você eu estou cumprindo a minha parte do trato...

- Sim , Eu cumprirei a minha parte... – Flare diz

Assim Eddie e Flare pegaram o jatinho e foram para Lorraine...


	6. Cap6 Vingança perfeita

_Cap6- Vingança perfeita_

Lorraine estava em polvorosa... a notícia de que o Conde de Lyon viria visitar a cidade, deixou todos os milionários daquela região felizes, fazia tempo que não recebiam a visita de alguém tão importante...Na mansão da família Belmonte os empregados estavam trabalhando porquê o Senhor Belmonte queria receber o jovem Conde em sua casa...

- Querida ! como está indo ai na cosinha? – ele perguntou

- Está tudo em ordem... estive ordenando o que as cozinheiras deveriam fazer...- senhora Belmonte disse

- Tudo bem ! não vejo a hora do conde chegar ! – senhor Belmonte falou...

- Está ansioso? Eu estou já indo buscar esse moço eu estou loouca para conhecê-lo ! – senhora Belmonte diz

- Quem dera ! – senhor Belmonte fala e os dois caem na gargalhada...

Então Sherry chega em casa... estava uma jovem crescida e madura...

- Onde você estava? – a mãe perguntou

- Ora, mãe estava passeando... – Sherry responde

- Você não está sabendo? O Conde de Lyon vem visitar a nossa cidade hoje ! – o pai fala

- Já estou sabendo... não se fala em outra coisa. – Sherry diz

- Ah ! estou tão ansiosa para vê-lo deve ser um jovem muito bonito ! – a mãe diz

- Ele só têm 16 anos, querida e está com uma responsabilidade dessa ! – o pai fala

- Está vendo só , Sherry? Como esse jovem têm responsabilidade, ele é muito diferente de você que só vive para lutar com aquela criatura pavorosa ! – A mãe diz

- Me deixa em paz, mãe ! – Sherry diz e sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

O senhor Belmonte olha para a esposa e diz:

- Querida, deixe a menina em paz ! leve em consideração que o Conde é 2 anos mais velho que nossa filha, não pode compará-los !

- 2 anos é pouca diferença ! ela desde que encontrou essa criatura pavorosa não quer saber de responsabilidade ! – a mãe diz

- Deixe-a ! – o pai diz e sai de casa.

- Hunt! No meu tempo não era assim as pessoas seguiam as tradições de sua família ! – a senhora Belmonte diz.

Era 5 horas da tarde quando Eddie chegou a sua cidade natal. Ele desceu do avião e foi logo para uma limusine, preta... estava um pouco cansado da viajem e foi cochilar...

- Eddie ! olha que lindo ! – Flare diz

Eddie acorda e olha pela janela da limusine e vê entre as verdes colinas um indo pôr-do-sol...

O céu estava laranja e o sol se punha atrás das montanhas... ele lembrou-se quando brincava com sua irmã, Alice rolando pelas colinas...

- Você sempre contemplava esses pores-do-sol não era?- Flare disse

- Sim, Flare eu sempre os via... – Eddie disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Então eles chegaram em uma mansão que pertencia ao padrinho de Eddie... entraram e se sentaram, Eddie e Flare. Os empregados levavam as malas do Conde...

- Senhor Conde! – Um empregado diz

- Sim, o que foi?- Eddie fala

- Senhor... os senhores desta cidade querem dar um festa em sua homenagem e estão perguntando se o senhor está disposto á participar. – ele diz

- Mas claro que estou disposto ! essa festa será de que horas? – Eddie fala

- Será ás 8 horas da noite , senhor !

- Tudo bem , eu vou ! – Eddie disse

Na mansão dos Belmonte estava uma maior agitação, todos estavam organizando a festa para o Conde... Sherry estava em seu quarto lendo um livro e tomando chá. Então apareceu Brago, seu mamodo com aquele jeito todo dark dele.

- O que você quer, Brago ? – Sherry perguntou

- Você não estranha a sua casa está tão agitada? – Brago diz

- É sim, acho estranho mesmo... – Sherry fala

- Não vamos queimar livros hoje? – Brago pergunta

- Não posso tenho que receber "o Conde de Lyon" .- Sherry disse num tom de enjoada

- Que saco! – Brago disse e saiu .

A noite chegou e Eddie estava se arrumando para a festa, pôs uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga longa branca,um colete preto,uma gravata também preta e um casaco de manga longa e o resto do tecido chegava até os pés. Penteou seus brilhantes cabelos loiros e desceu as escadas.

- Você já vai? – Flare perguntou

- Sim . – foi a resposta

- Tem certeza que não quer a minha companhia? – Flare disse

- Claro que sim! você é meu trunfo têm que ser uma surpresa! – Eddie disse

- Tudo bem ... – Flare falou

- Fique aqui e não saia de casa, quando voltar eu vou falar com você. – Eddie disse e foi saindo de casa.

- Boa sorte! – Flare disse e deu um aceno.

Eddie entrou na limusine e se foi...

Na casa dos Belmonte, todos os milionários de Lorraine estavam lá, o salão era branco e tinha uns lustres amarelos a sala estava toda enfeitada com cortinas vermelhas de renda, combinando com as toalhas das mesas, ouvia-se música clássica "O noturno de Chopin"

- Está tudo em ordem... tudo está agradavelmente em ordem ! – O senhor Belmonte disse

- Mas está faltando o Conde ! porque ele está demorando tanto? – a Mãe disse

- Tenha calma, querida , ele vai chegar ! – o Esposo falou

- Tomara ! - a senhora Belmonte disse

As pessoas estavam conversando e sorrindo,menos Sherry que estava sentada em uma das mesas, no canto da parede... ela vestia seu tradicional vestido roxo...

Lá fora a Limusine de Eddie chegou em frente á mansão...

- Chegamos, Senhor . – o motorista disse

- Mas esse lugar não mudou nada ! – Eddie disse

- Senhor? – o motorista perguntou

- Nada, nada , mande avisar que eu cheguei ! – Eddie disse

- Sim,senhor ! – o motorista falou.

Na festa um empregado anunciou:

- Senhoras e Senhores, eu vos anuncio que acabou de chegar o Conde de Lyon !

Então Eddie entrou no salão e todos o Aplaudiram de pé... o Sr e a Sra Belmonte foram logo recebê-lo:

- Estamos tão felizes de sua presença aqui ! – o Senhor Belmonte disse

- Obrigado ! – Eddie disse

- Eu estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo ! sabe eu conheci o seu padrinho... infelizmente ele faleceu e... – A senhora Belmonte estava falando

- É muito triste perder um amigo . – Eddie a interrompeu.

- é sim sim ! – ela disse- Mas chega de tristeza ! músicos, toquem uma linda melodia!

Os músicos começaram á tocar "primavera de Vivaldi "...

- Venha comigo, eu quero lhe apresentar a minha filha, Sherry- a senhora Belmonte disse

Segurando o braço de Eddie e foi chamando Sherry... ela veio em direção á mãe e ficou frente-frente com Eddie...

- Esta é minha única filha, Sherry. Sherry este é o conde de Lyon ! – a mãe os apresentou.

- É um prazer conhecê-la ! – Eddie disse e deu um beijo na mão de Sherry

- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Conde. – Sherry disse e quando Eddie levantou o rosto, depois de beijar a sua mão, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele e sentiu uma sensação estranha...o conhecia de algum lugar!

- Venha, conde vamos comer ! você também vêm, Sherry ! – a senhora Belmonte disse

Eles sentaram-se em uma bela mesa de toalha vermelha e pratos brancos com enfeites dourados... castiçais dourados com belas velas e talheres também dourados... sentaram-se Mãe, pai e filha de um lado e Eddie com alguns convidados do outro lado da mesa.

- Agora, bacalhau ao molho pardo ! _(inventei esse prato)_ - o cozinheiro disse

Todos começaram á comê-lo...

- Está gostando, senhor Conde? – o sr Belmonte perguntou

- Estou, esse bacalhau está uma delícia ! – Eddie disse

- Tudo foi preparado para o Senhor! – a sra Belmonte disse – Cozinheiro o outro prato!

Os garçons chegaram com o caviar e serviu os ilustres convidados...(comeram)

- Agora eu vou trazer pato ao molho de laranja ! – o cozinheiro disse

(comendo novamente)

- Senhora Belmonte, esses pratos estão um manjar dos deuses ! – um convidado disse

- Obrigada ! o que o Conde acha? – ela disse

- Estou adorando esses pratos ! – Eddie disse, ele comia com muita classe e dava um leve sorriso para os convidados... Sherry o observava e se perguntava de onde ele veio? Eu o conheço de algum lugar !

Depois de comerem veio a sobremesa, sorvetes doces e frutas caramelizadas estavam

No cardápio ...

( comeram tudo)

- Atenção, atenção agora os músicos vão tocar uma música em homenagem ao Conde de Lyon ! – O sr Belmonte disse

os convidados aplaudiram... e os músicos tocaram uma bela melodia... quando a música acabou Eddie disse

- Obrigado á todos pela música,comida... e pela festa !

- E a festa não para por aqui ! ainda têm muita coisa para o Senhor ! eu vou fazer um discurso . – a sra Belmonte disse e foi para o palco e começou:

- Meu jovem conde, você será o sucessor de meu grande amigo, Theodóre ! lhe desejo muitas felicidades e prosperidade nessa nova vida, um jovem bonito como o senhor... deve ter muitos sonhos !que o Conde de Lyon tenha tudo o que ele deseja ! – ela disse erguendo a taça de champangne...

Todos aplaudiram o discurso da Senhora Belmonte

_-"A megera está desejando o próprio fim "-_ Eddie pensou...

A senhora Belmonte sorria para os convidados e ordenou que o baile começasse.

Então todos pegaram seus pares e foram para o meio do salão dançar... o Sr Belmonte pegou a sua esposa e partiram para a dança. Eddie olhava as moças que estavam ansiosas para que ELE as escolhesse mas Eddie caminhou em direção á mesa e estendeu a mão para Sherry que estava sentada .

- Aceita dançar comigo, senhorita Belmonte? – ele disse

Então Sherry falou:

- Há muitas moças nesta festa que querem dançar com o senhor.

- Mas de todas eu escolhi você . – Eddie respondeu

- Mas se eu não aceitar o seu convite? – Sherry falou

- Então eu não danço. – Eddie disse

Sherry ficou sentada e Eddie voltou pra a mesa... a Sra Belmonte viu tudo e foi falar com a filha furiosa .

- Como se atreve a fazer essa desfeita com o conde? – ela disse

- Mas mãe, eu não quero dançar ! – Sherry disse

- Suas colegas estavam doidas para dançar com ele e quem ele escolheu, VOCÊ a garota mais importante desta festa e o que você faz? Não dança com ele ! – a mãe disse

- Desde quando me elogia tanto? Sabe que agora eu sou independente de você,eu faço o que eu quero, só porque esse conde está aqui você fica querendo agradar todo mundo, principalmente ele ! – Sherry disse brava

(Eddie estava escutando tudo discretamente)

- Sabe que todos lhe conhecem como "A filha do milionário Belmonte " você é respeitada, zele pelo pouco respeito que te falta e dance com o conde de Lyon ! – a mãe disse

Sherry respirou fundo e ficou sentada, a mãe saiu e olhou para a filha e fez sinal para Eddie e foi dançar com o esposo...

" Então ela convenceu Sherry á dançar !" – Eddie disse então foi em direção dela .

- Eu aceito dançar com o senhor ! – Sherry disse

Eddie estendeu a mão para ela e os dois foram para o meio do salão e começaram á dançar

Dança vai e dança vem o conde e a mocinha estavam dançando harmoniosamente e a sra Belmonte estava feliz exibindo a filha para os convidados...

- A senhorita está muito bonita hoje ! – Eddie disse

- Obrigada... senhor conde . – Sherry disse

Então passou mais um tempo e Sherry pensou que era uma eternidade quando disse:

- Com sua licença sr eu tenho que ir ao "toalete" !

- Pode ir . – Eddie disse

Sherry não foi ao banheiro, ela foi direto para seu quarto e trancou á porta...deitou na cama e pensou:

_"Eu o conheço de algum lugar sim ! o conheço mas não sei de onde..."_

Então seu mamodo Brago apareceu e disse:

- Não gostou da festa, Sherry?

- Eu não quero ficar naquele ambiente , minha mãe paparica aquele conde mais do que nunca ! – Sherry desabafou

- Ele deve ser um bom moço... – Brago falou- á não ser que ele tenha um mamodo...

- Brago , não fale besteiras, o conde não seria capaz de ter um mamodo... seria impossível ! – Sherry gritou

- Mas se ele não têm nenhum mamodo até ai, ele é seu amigo, porque não gosta dele? – Brago perguntou

- Sabe, Brago ele não me é estranho... eu o conheço de algum lugar... desde que o vi pela primeira vez! – Sherry diz

- Tente lembrar de alguém de seu passado...talvez o encontre. – Brago diz

Sherry deita de frente em sua cama e começa a lembrar das pessoas:

_-_ _Minha amiga Koko... não ela é mulher...um garoto um garoto...de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis...azuis-escuros..._

- MEU DEUS! – Sherry diz

- Descobriu quem é? – Brago pergunta

- Não, não não pode ser... – Sherry diz nervosa

- Não pode ser quem? – Brago pergunta

- Eddie!

- Quem é esse? – Brago fala

- Um garoto que viveu aqui... minha mãe lhe dava castigos horríveis...se ele voltou e rico ele pode vir vingar-se e pode até matar a minha mãe e a min ! – Sherry diz

- Então, nós temos que acabar com ele logo... – Brago fala

- Não, Brago eu tenho que ter certeza de que é ele mesmo... – Sherry fala e sai do quarto e vai direto para o salão...

- Senhor Conde? – Sherry o chama

Todos estavam distraídos, dançando na festa, principalmente a Sra Belmonte, ninguém sabia que o homenageado tinha saído da festa.

Eddie estava no jardim da mansão , no meio dos arbustos que estavam podados em forma de quadrado e eram altos que ninguém dava para ver o conde e seu advogado...

- Então dr Ribton o que têm á me dizer... – Eddie fala

- Senhor Conde o processo de posse de bens dos Belmonte está em andamento, amanhã está terminado... – o dr disse

- Que bom... muito bom mesmo...- Eddie disse

- Então sr Conde não se preocupe que quando menos esperar estará com todos os bens dos Belmonte ! – o dr falou

- Muito obrigado dr! – Eddie disse com brilho nos olhos

O dr Ribton agradeceu á Eddie e saiu correndo e Eddie foi para a mansão pra voltar á festa.

Ele chegou e caminhava pelo deserto corredor que levava ao salão de festas , o corredor era branco, cheio de quadros e esculturas gregas...Eddie ficou olhando as obras de arte.

- Gosta de arte? – Sherry pergunta

- Sim ! – Eddie responde

Olhando um quadro que era um canteiro de rosas vermelhas,Eddie diz:

- Este quadro é muito bonito !

- Minha bisavó foi quem pintou , ela gostava muito de arte. – Sherry diz

- Eu preferia que as flores fossem azuis ! – Eddie diz apontando para as flores

- Minha bisavó não gostaria da sua opinião. – Sherry diz

- Hunt ! se eu pintasse esse quadro eu faria as rosas azuis ! – Eddie fala

- Porque gosta tanto de rosas azuis? – Sherry pergunta

- Elas me dão esperança... – Eddie fala

- Mas esperança é da cor verde. – Sherry diz

- Mas a minha esperança é azul . – Eddie fala

Então Sherry fica na frente do quadro olhando para o rosto de Eddie..

(Bem, ela tinha que levantar o rosto um pouco prq sua cabeça ficava no pescoço de Eddie)

- Você é algum parente do antigo conde? – Sherry pergunta

- Sou para ele como um filho ! – Eddie diz

- Como vocês se conheceram? – Sherry pergunta novamente

- Eu vivia em Paris, sempre fui rico então o conde me adotou como afilhado... – Eddie respondeu

- Como é seu nome ? – Sherry perguntou

- Edward Lyon !

Então Sherry olha profundamente em seus olhos e pergunta:

- Seus pais lhe deram um apelido carinhoso?

Eddie fica em silêncio e esse silêncio era assustador para os dois... parecia uma eternidade quando Eddie fala:

- Eles nunca me deram um apelido... sempre me chamaram de Edwrad, Edward pra lá e Edward e Edward pra cá...

Sherry estava com lágrimas nos olhos então gritou:

-Como pode mentir pra min!

-Mentir... nós nos conhecemos essa noite. Como posso mentir pra você? – Eddie fala

- Não, nós nos conhecemos há 8 anos atrás ! Eddie ! – Sherry diz nervosa

- Nossa ... fui descoberto. – Eddie diz num tom irônico

- Eddie por favor não faça nada com a minha família... – Sherry implora

- Como é? Não fazer nada com sua família ? você acha que sou algum palhaço?- Eddie diz olhando pra Sherry

- Não, Eddie eu farei minha mãe te pedir desculpas e...

- Nossa, Sherry o tempo passou e você continua burra ! – Eddie diz

Sherry não gostou do que Eddie disse...

-Edward você me ofendeu!

- Te ofendi? Coitadinha... hauhauahauhauh –Eddie diz e começa á rir

Sherry fica vermelha de raiva e dá uma tapa na cara de Eddie

Ele para de rir e olha feio pra Sherry...

- Você é um monstro! – Sherry diz

- Um monstro? Espere para ver o monstro... – Eddie diz e foi saindo do corredor e deu de cara com a sra Belmonte.

- Olá, vejo que estão trocando idéias...que bom! – ela diz

Eddie olha pra Sherry e diz:

- Sinto muito em lhe dizer mas eu estou indo embora.. – Eddie diz

- Mas já? Porque não fica e troca mais algumas idéias com Sherry? – sra Belmonte diz

- Não, mãe deixe-o ir... – Sherry diz

Então Eddie se despediu dos convidados e foi embora na sua limusine...

Sherry vai para o seu quarto e foi se deitar...

-Brago... é ele! – ela diz

- Então, temos que acabar com ele... – Brago fala

- Matando ele? Não não podemos se ele tivesse um mamodo...um rival para você então poderíamos queimar o livro dele e assim ele estaria acabado... – Sherry diz

- Bom , seria muito bom ! – Brago diz

- Mas tudo passa de fantasia! Ele nem deve saber o que é um mamaodo ! – Sherry fala

- É, pelo jeito nós devemos arrumar outro jeito de acabar com o conde. – Brago fala

Era de madrugada quando Eddie chegou em sua mansão. Ele entrou e foi direto para o seu quarto...

- Eddie chegou ! – Flare diz e sai correndo de seu quarto e vê Eddie batendo a porta do seu

- Eddie, abra a porta por favor ! – Flare diz batendo na porta

Eddie estava sentado em sua cama e diz:

- Entre, Flare !

Ela entra e diz:

- O que houve? Porque está tão nervoso? E essa marca vermelha em seu rosto? E..

- Pare de tantas perguntas...Flare eu quero dormir... – Eddie diz

- Tudo bem... – Flare diz e sai do quarto

_"meu dia está chegando ah! Todos vão me pagar !"-_ Eddie pensa

Assim ele dorme e amanhece outro dia em Lorraine...os pássaros cantam e Eddie vai olhar as belas montanhas verdes de sua janela...

- Que lindo dia ! – Eddie diz

- Eddie ! Eddie! – Flare entra em seu quarto correndo...

Quando o vê de roupão vermelho-escarlate e de pijama fica envergonhada e pede desculpas...

- Não se envergonhe, diga o que foi? – Eddie diz

-É que chegou uma feira de flores pra cá e você pode me levar para ver? – Flare diz

- Mas é claro! – Eddie diz

Flare fica muito feliz e vai de arrumar para a feira... Então Eddie e Flare vão para a feira de flores lá estava repleto das mais variadas espécies de flores, Flare ficou encantada:

- Olha, Eddie essas maragaridas e essas peônias e essas...

Eddie estava feliz em ver sua amiga satisfeita.

- Quem é o dono desta feira? – Eddie pergunta para um empregado

- Ah é a senhorita Caterine La rouge, sr Conde. – o empregado respondeu

- Caterine? Onde ela está? – Eddie fala

- Eu vou levá-lo até ela. – o empregado diz

Chegaram em uma sala que tinha os vidros escuros e o empregado bateu á porta:

- Entre!

- Srta Caterine , o conde de Lyon quer falar com a srta.

- Mande-o entrar !

Quando Eddie entrou, Caterine não se conteve...

- Eddie é você?

- Sim ! sou eu ! – Eddie disse e os dois se abraçaram..

- Estou tão feliz em te ver ! – Caterine disse

- vocÊ está maravilhosa ! – Eddie disse

- Obrigada ! – Caterine respondeu... ela estava uma moça bonita estava com os cabelos castanhos bem escuros e os olhos verde-mar e usava um vestido vermelho que ficava abaixo do joelho e tinha detalhes pretos e ela usava luvas também pretas e tinha um salto alto de bico fino preto e um chapéu de madame vermelho com penas pretas...

- Então eu não acredito que você é o Conde de Lyon ! – Caterine disse com as mãos na boca.

- Sou sim, agora sou rico e famoso. – Eddie disse e os dois caíram na risada

- Eu sou uma florista famosa... – Caterine disse

- Que bom !! – Eddie falou.. então os dois se sentaram e Eddie disse:

- Caterine você sabe, sobre a minha irmã, Alice?

- Alice? Sim eu sei! – Caterine falou

-Por favor, Caterine me diga onde ela está ! – Eddie disse e se levantou em um salto

- Calma, Eddie ela está na minha casa.. – Caterine disse

-Eu pensei que ela estivesse morta...- Eddie disse com lágrimas nos olhos

- Quando a feira acabar eu te levar para reencontrá-la ! – Caterine disse

Na casa de Caterine, Alice estava dormindo e começou á sonhar...ela acordou um pouco assustada ...

- Mas quem é esse garoto? Eu me lembro dele todos os dias mas não consigo lembrar que, ele é!

- ela diz e sai de seu quarto e vai para o telhado da casa, retira de sua caixinha um colar e nele está a foto de seus pais e o "garoto"

- Eu sei que ele é meu irmão mas não consigo me lembrar dele! – ela diz

Na feira, Eddie estava conversando com Caterine e Flare estava olhando as flores quando Sherry e Brago entram no recinto...

- Não sei pra que vir para essa feira! – Brago diz

- Pare com isso, Brago eu amo flores e quero comprar algumas ! – Sherry diz

- Você e suas flores! – Brago diz

- Cale-se, Brago, venha e me ajude com os jarros... – Sherry diz

Então Flare passa por Sherry e sem querer derruba um jarro que estava carregando...

- Ah, não coitadinha ficou sem vaso ! – Flare diz

- Deixe eu te ajudar, menina ! – Sherry diz e se abaixou para ajudar Flare a recolher a planta .

- Muito obrigada, moça ! – Flare diz

Sherry olhou pra Flare e percebeu que ela era uma mamodo...

- Brago, olha só aquela menina, é um mamodo ! – Sherry diz para Brago

- Mamodo? Onde? – Brago diz

- Ali, aquela menina! – Sherry diz

Brago vê a garota e fica pasmo:

- Mas ela deveria estar morta ! mas como...

Sherry fica intrigada e diz:

- Morta? Mas como assim?

- É... ela nem deveria estar nesse mundo ! – Brago diz

- Vamos atrás dela ! – Sherry diz e assim foram seguindo Flare pela feira mas ela se camuflou na multidão ...

- Assim não vamos encontrá-la temos que nos separar! – Sherry diz

Então Brago e Sherry se separaram e foram atrás da garota mamodo, Flare estava olhando um ramo de orquídeas e viu através de um espelho o reflexo de Brago...

- Ele está aqui e atrás de min , não é mentira é imaginação minha! – Flare diz apavorada e olha para trás e vê que Brago estava ali de verdade.

Brago a vê olhando para ele e fala baixo para Sherry apontando:

- Ela está ali !

Sherry vem na direção de Flare e Brago do outro lado então ela corre...

- Está fugindo ! – Sherry diz

Flare corre apavorada, quase atropelando as pessoas então se esconde debaixo da mesa que estava com flores para a exposição.

- Onde ela está? – Sherry pergunta

- Ela deve estar escondida... sinto o cheiro dela... – Brago diz

- Está mais forte onde? – Sherry fala

Brago se aproxima da mesa e Flare vê os pés dele e fica morrendo de medo...então se encolhe mais. Brago aspira bem fundo e começa a espirrar.

- O que foi, Brago? – Sherry diz

-São essas flores, Sherry se confundem com o cheiro da Flare! – Brago falou

- Mas, Brago todas as flores têm cheiro diferente, não é possível que você não sabe distinguir o cheiro dela com o das flores ! – Sherry fala

_"Ai por favor que ele não me encontre!"-_Flare pensava

- Flare têm cheiro de rosas! – Brago falou

Então eles viram que na mesa estava repleta de rosas de todas as espécies...

- Ai, ai vamos procurá-la em outro lugar... – Sherry disse

Depois que eles saíram,Flare saiu de seu esconderijo e foi atrás de Eddie.

Na sala, Eddie conversava com Caterine sobre Alice...

- Eddie você deve ter paciência com sua irmã... é que ela perdeu a memória e não consegue lembrar de seu passado. – Caterine disse

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – Eddie falou

_"Flashback"_

_"As casas estavam pegando fogo... todos corriam em pânico pela vila, quando os homens levaram Eddie embora, Alice chamava pelo seu irmão incansavelmente nos braços de Caterine..._

_-Vamos embora, Alice logo! – Caterine falou_

_- Não, eu quero o Eddie e meu papai e minha mamãe! – Alice disse e começou á chorar_

_- Seus pai não estão mais aqui, vamos ! – Caterine falou_

_As duas saíram correndo e Alice tropeçou e caiu, batendo a cabeça numa pedra._

_- Minha nossa! – Caterine disse e levantou Alice que estava desmaiada._

_Então a mãe de Caterine apareceu e levou as meninas com as outras pessoas que estavam fugindo pela floresta..."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Quando terminou o relato, Caterine respirou fundo.

- Então quer dizer que Alice não lembra de min? – Eddie falou

- Não se preocupe, Eddie ela têm sonhos que pouco a pouco a fazem lembrar-se do seu passado... – Caterine falou

- Que bom! – Eddie diz

Nessa hora Flare entra na sala ofegante e nervosa.

- O que houve, Flare ? – Eddie pergunta

- Me leva embora daqui, agora ! – ela diz

- Está nervosa, porque não senta e se acalma? – Eddie diz

- Não eu quero ir embora! – Flare diz

Eddie olha para a garota que estava desesperada e diz:

- Sinto muito, Caterine mas eu tenho que ir!

- É melhor mesmo... – ela responde

Eddie vai embora com Flare , eles entram na limusine e se vão...

Da porta da feira , Caterine diz

- O Eddie têm um mamodo! Que é igualzinha a minha !

Na incasável busca da mamodo , Sherry e Brago finalmente desistem...

- Desisto, ela se foi. – Sherry diz

- Mas como? Ela pode estar viva? – Brago diz

- Que história é essa? – Sherry diz

- Nada, Sherry... – Brago fala

- Ah não você vai me contar tudo o que sabe sobre essa mamodo! – Sherry diz

Brago levanta os olhos e olha para Sherry...

- Bem, vamos para casa. – Sherry diz

Quando estavam andando, Sherry se dá de cara com Caterine...

-Com licença eu gostaria de passar ! – Sherry diz

Encarando Sherry ela diz:

- Você não é a dondoquinha que queria tomar o Eddie de min?

Sherry não entende e logo lembra:

- Ah! Então você é a Caterine... a amiga do Eddie na vila! – ela diz

- Quase namorada! – Caterine diz

- Me poupe de seu passado, Caterine...o Eddie nunca gostou de você ! – Sherry diz

- HUnt! Eu não me importo...o Eddie nunca vai ser seu porque ele te odeia! – Caterine diz

- Você não têm nada haver com a vida do Eddie ! – Sherry diz e vai dando as costas para Caterine e indo embora...

- Ele esteve aqui... – Caterine diz . Sherry para de andar

- E me contou o que vai fazer com sua família... vai ficar sem" eira nem beira "dondoca! – Caterine diz... Sherry continua parada então vai embora á passos rápidos.

Deixando Caterine dando risadas, as pessoas da feira ficaram olhando para ela deixando-a meio "sem-graça"

- Continuem á comprar! – Caterine disse

Na limusine, Sherry não escondia seu nervosismo...

- Não ligue para o que aquela mulherzinha te disse. – Brago falou

- Minha nossa eu não pensei que teria tantos problemas se me encontrasse com o Eddie novamente! – Sherry diz

- Ela só te disse isso para lhe aborrecer, sabe que têm inveja de você. – Brago falou

- Pode ser, Brago mas o que ela falou têm um pouco de verdade, pouco não toda verdade! – Sherry fala

Quando chegaram em casa, Sherry olhou para a sua mansão e pensou:

_" Será que eu a estou vendo pela última vez?"_

Brago foi sair mas Sherry o pegou e disse:

- Vai me contar a história daquela mamodo agora!

Enquanto isso Eddie chega em casa com Flare e eles vão para o quarto dela então Flare deita em sua cama e agarra a mão de Eddie...

- Por favor, prometa que vai me proteger! – ela disse

- Porque de tanto desespero? – Eddie pergunta

Flare olha para o rosto de Eddie e diz:

- Têm haver com o meu passado... meu triste e sombrio passado!

_"Flashback"_

_Era noite no mundo mamodo... trovões brilhavam no céu e numa mansão branca com colunas estavam ramos de rosas azuis e no outra coluna estava com rosas negras...Uma mãe estava agonizando deitada numa cama com suas duas filhas gêmeas dos dois lados de sua cama..._

_Uma chorava pela mãe e a outra estava calada. Uma era boazinha e vestia tudo azul e a outra era egoísta e ambiciosa, era tudo o contrário da irmã..._

_- Minhas meninas... eu estou morrendo e passo essa mansão para vocês. – a mãe disse_

_- Não mãe, você não vai morrer! – Flare disse_

_- Minha menina é assim que deve de ser... faça tudo o que é certo! – a mãe respondeu_

_e olhando para a outra filha que disse:_

_-Neiva tome conta de sua irmã, sabe que ela é frágil e inocente..._

_- Sim, mãe eu farei isso! – Neiva disse_

_Assim olhando para o céu a mãe deu o último suspiro e adormeceu...para sempre._

_- Não, mãe! – Flare chorava_

_Pondo a mão nos ombros da irmã, Neiva disse:_

_- Não devemos nos preocupar com a nossa mãe, temos outras prioridades!_

_- Quais? – Flare diz_

_Então, Neiva pega o seu livro de poderes que era preto e mostra para Flare._

_- A batalha mamodo, nós fomos escolhidas para ir ao mundo humano! – Flare diz_

_- Então devemos nos preocupar em ter o trono de nosso mundo! – Neiva fala_

_Flare pega seu livro,azul e diz:_

_- Neiva eu tenho uma idéia... se nós duas formos lutar juntas ai seremos fortes, então nós duas seremos as rainhas do mundo mamodo e ai ..._

_- Como? – Neiva interrompe- Você já viu um reino com duas rainhas? _

_- Não. Mas.. – Flare diz_

_-É Porque não existe! Flare quem reina aqui é só um rei UM ou UMA rainha entendeu? Só um pode ter o trono! – Neiva diz_

_- Neiva, não diga isso se nós fossemos boazinhas ai não teria mas maldade e... – Flare diz_

_- Cale-se, Flare não existe possibilidade nenhuma de existir duas rainhas ou é EU ou é Você! – Neiva diz – Aliás quando formos ao mundo humano, seremos inimigas!_

_Flare baixa a cabeça e sai triste da casa..._

_" Essa lerda nunca vai ser a rainha do mundo mamodo... só vai ter uma batalha e "bom" volta para seu mundinho cor-de-rosa... ai vai ser uma rival a menos para min!" – Neiva diz_

_Fora da mansão, Flare segura seu livro de poderes e diz:_

_" Se a Neiva não quer ser a minha aliada então será a minha rival... mas se no mundo humano ela se machucar? Pobrezinha... mas ela é forte, vai conseguir! Enquanto a min devo lutar com tudo para ser a rainha e prometo serei uma boa rainha!_

_Neiva escutava tudo e diz:_

_- Ela quer mesmo ir para a batalha! Então não será uma inimiga á menos, tenho que fazer alguma coisa..._

_Então sai pelo mundo e via todos os mamodos escolhidos com seus livros esperando para a irem para o mundo humano... todos da floresta estavam agitados de tanta felicidade._

_- Hunt, tenho que eliminar todos, todos de uma só vez! Ai o trono será meu... começando por Flare! – Neiva diz_

_Ela escuta um barulho de luta..."Será que estão eliminando agora?" – Neiva pensa e sai para ver o que está acontecendo e atrás de um arbusto ela vê um mamodo lutando com outro corpo a corpo então o oponente cai ferido..._

_- Quem venceu é o tal Brago! Ele é perfeito! – Neiva diz e saiu dos arbustos dizendo:_

_- Olá, Brago!_

_Brago olha aquela mamodo, que é igualzinha á Flare, mas só que os cabelos eram negros e o vestido também e as rosas que o estavam enfeitando eram prateados..._

_Brago não fala com Neiva e lhe dá as costas..._

_- Não quer fazer um serviço para min? Eu te dou uma recompensa! – Neiva diz_

_- Que tipo de serviço você quer que eu faça? – Brago fala_

_- Sabe, eu quero que você elimine uma oponente minha...- Neiva diz_

_- Vai ter a oportunidade no mundo humano! – Brago fala_

_- Mas ela não vai ao mundo humano e está me ameaçando e não quer que eu vá! – Neiva diz_

_Brago fica frente a frete com Neiva e diz:_

_- Quanto você me paga?_

_Neiva começa á sorrir..._

_Enquanto isso, Flare estava guardando seu livro em uma bolsinha azul que ficava de lado..._

_- Bom, será seguro para o meu livro! – ela diz_

_- Flare! Venha cá agora! – Neiva grita de fora da mansão._

_- Já vou, irmã! – Flare diz e vai ao encontro dela_

_Quando Flare chegou , Neiva diz:_

_- Vamos passear na floresta, eu quero colher algumas frutinhas!_

_- Tudo bem, vou pegar a cesta! – Flare diz_

_Então elas foram para a floresta então Flare diz:_

_- Espera, Neiva, eu quero ver o túmulo da mamãe!_

_Então elas foram ao túmulo da mãe que era todo enfeitado de esculturas brancas de garotas com rosas nas mãos... Flare fez brotar de sua mão uma rosa azul e a pôs no túmulo.._

_- Neiva, não vai por uma rosa também? – Flare pergunta_

_Neiva fez a mesma coisa de Flare, mas a diferença é que a rosa era negra..._

_- Pronto! – Flare disse feliz e as irmãs saíram para a floresta, deixando as duas rosas no túmulo _

_Elas estavam enchendo a cesta, quando Neiva disse:_

_- Flare, pegue as frutas daqueles pés ali!_

_Flare olhou e os pés eram longe então foi... e começou á colher as frutinhas, Neiva viu que a irmã se distanciava cada vez mais e fugiu com a cesta de frutas._

_Quando Flare estava distraída, Brago apareceu de trás dos arbustos e disse:_

_-O que uma moça faz sozinha nessa floresta?_

_Flare se assusta e diz:_

_- Nada, eu estou indo para casa!_

_Então ela foi andando e notou que estava perdida e não quis demonstrar para Brago então continuou á andar._

_- Está perdida? – Brago pergunta_

_- Não, eu sei para onde estou indo! – ela diz_

_- Sua casa não é nesta direção! Está perdida sim e eu vou te levar de volta! – Brago fala_

_- Verdade? – Flare pergunta_

_- Me siga, tenho um atalho... – Brago diz_

_Eles foram por um caminho estreito e de mata fechada então param para descansar e soou um trovão..._

_- Eu quero chegar em casa logo! – Flare diz assustada_

_- Você vai chegar...- Brago diz e dá uma fruta para ela, vendo que Flare olhava para a fruta desconfiada , ele disse:_

_- Ela é comestível !_

_Então Flare morde a fruta e logo cai no sono..._

_- Fruta sonífera, nunca falha! – Brago diz_

_Então, Neiva aparece..._

_- Já fez seu trabalho?_

_- Eu já lhe disse, quando o terceiro trovão soar , você estará livre de sua irmã. – Brago fala_

_Olhando Flare que dormia, Neiva saiu e foi para casa... Brago colocou a garota nos braços e foi em direção ao penhasco o segundo trovão soou._

_Neiva estava em casa sentada em seu sofá , esperando o terceiro trovão..._

_Brago chegou perto da ponta do penhasco que tinha um fundo escuro e profundo e ergueu Flare que ainda estava sob o efeito da fruta e assim o terceiro trovão soou e Brago jogou Flare penhasco abaixo... nessa hora Flare acordou e percebeu que estava caindo. E começou á gritar, de cima do penasco, Brago não ouviu o grito de Flare e se foi... Lá embaixo Flare segurava em uma pedra, para não cair..._

_- Porque será que ele fez isso? – Flare diz_

_Então a pedra se solta e Flare cai no fundo do penhasco e lá fica por 3 dias..._

_Encolhida e segurando seu livro, Flare têm medo de sair e lá fica olhando o sol por apenas um buraco que parecia ser bem pequeno e do mesmo jeito a lua..._

_- Porquê, porque? – Flare se perguntava... então lebrou-se das palavras de Neiva.._

_"Você já viu um reino com duas rainhas? "_

_"É Porque não existe! Flare quem reina aqui é só um rei UM ou UMA rainha entendeu? Só um pode ter o trono! "_

_" Cale-se, Flare não existe possibilidade nenhuma de existir duas rainhas ou é EU ou é Você! Aliás quando formos ao mundo humano, seremos inimigas!"_

_- Foi ela ! ela que quis me eliminar ! então mandou o Brago!- Flare diz então começa á chorar..._

_olhando para o lua ela diz:_

_- Não vou deixar que uma pessoa tão má como a Neiva possa ser a rainha do mundo mamodo, EU vou sair daqui e impedi-la!_

_Então começa uma longa escalada para a saída do penhasco, ela usa todas as suas forças para sair e finalmente consegue_

_- Pronto, consegui ! – ela diz e vai correndo em direção ao portal que dá acesso ao mundo humano._

_No portal os mamodos falam:_

_- Mas como pode ser! Não são 100 mamodos pra ir para o mundo humano? Por aqui só passou 99!_

_- Deve ser que o centésimo desistiu da luta!_

_- Isso não pode há milhares de anos que não é assim!_

_Derrepente de longe de ver a imagem da cansada Flare que corria incansavelmente para o portal..._

_- Está ai o centésimo mamodo!_

_Houve festa total e Flare passou pelo porta e foi para o mundo humano..._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_-_ Estou aqui desde muito tempo e não consigo encontrar que leia meu livro então eu encontrei você! – Flare diz

Eddie fica pasmo coma história e fala:

- Sua irmã quis te matar! Temos que encontrá-la!

- Não. Eddie temos que fazer sua vingança primeiro... e... – Flare diz

- E o quê ? – Eddie diz

- O Brago, eu sei quem é o dono do livro dele! – Flare diz

- Brago? Você o encontrou na feira não foi? – Eddie fala

- A dona do livro dele é a sua inimiga, Sherry Belmonte. – Flare diz

Eddie não parece acreditar...

-Como? A Sherry com um mamodo? Não!

- É pode acreditar, eles estavam atrás de min, na feira. – Flare diz

- Tenho que me vingar hoje mesmo! – Eddie diz

Na casa de Sherry, Brago também contou a história de Flare...

- Você pensou que tinha matado uma mamodo! – Sherry diz

- É, mas agora ela está viva... por ai! – Brago fala

- Então ela deve ter alguém que leia seu livro... e a irmã dela também! – Sherry diz

- A irmã dela eu nunca mais a vi . – Brago fala

- Ah, Brago cada dia que se passa essa batalha vai ficando cada vez mais perigosa! – Sherry fala

Chegando da feira, Caterine estava cansada e se senta em seu sofá... e suspira.

- Caterine! – Alice diz e vem correndo e pula em seu colo.

- Como vai, minha querida? – Caterine diz abraçando a menina

- Eu tive outro sonho... – Alice diz

_-_E como ele foi? – Caterine pergunta

- Sabe eu estava andando e brincando com o garoto e nós rolávamos morro abaixo e nos divertíamos muito! – Alice diz

- Isso mesmo você fazia isso! – Caterine fala

- E o mais intrigante é que eu o chamava de "Eddie"... – Alice fala

- Alice, que bom que você está lembrando de tudo! – Caterine diz e abraça Alice

Então Neiva desce as escadas da casa e diz:

- Caterine vamos á luta!

- Neiva, espere um pouco, estou falando com Alice, leve o livro e me espere lá fora! – Caterine diz

Neiva pega seu livro negro e sai.

- Caterine, eu não gosto dessa Neiva, porque vocÊ não a manda ir embora! – Alice diz

- Alice nós já conversamos, Neiva depende de min nesse mundo, eu sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-la... agora eu vou amanhã te levar até o Eddie! – Caterine fala

- Verdade? – Alice diz e abraça Caterine- Você é a melhor irmã do mundo!

- Obrigada ! agora fique aqui e me espere, votarei logo! – Caterine diz e sai

- Te amo Cate !- Alice diz

Caterine solta uns beijinhos para Alice... e se vai

Na casa de Eddie ouve-se as risadas dele...

- A intimação! Para tirar todos os bens dos Belmonte ! – Eddie diz

- Sim, senhor agora TUDO que é dos Belmonte agora é SEU. – o advogado diz

- Chame a polícia, vamos agora para a casa dos Belmonte... – Eddie diz

Assim fizeram quando chegaram lá, o advogado tocou a campanhia

-Sim o que desejam? – o mordomo atendeu e viu o advogado com vários policiais na porta da mansão...

Mostrando a intimação o advogado diz:

- Chame os Belmonte!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a sra Belmonte aparece e pergunta

- Está que essa mansão não é mais de vocês, nem as terras o hotel e TUDO.

- Como pode ser? Querido vem cá! – ela chamou o marido

O sr Belmonte chegou e disse:

- Mas como? Essa fortuna é da minha família há anos?

- Quem é que mandou essa intimação? – a sra Belmonte disse

-Eu mandei ! – Eddie diz saindo do meio dos policiais...

- Sr Conde porque? – a sra Belmonte diz

Então Sherry foi ver o que estava acontecendo e viu Eddie e os policiais na porta de sua casa e disse:

- Veio se vingar não foi, Eddie?

Os pais ficaram de boca aberta a mãe estava mais pasma do que tudo.

- Como? – ela disse olhando para Eddie

- Sim, senhora Belmonte eu sou Edward François, garoto que teve os pais mortos e perdeu sua casa, seus amigos e a irmã ficou sem memória por causa de sua ganância! – Eddie disse

- Não pode ser! – a sra Belmonte disse e olhava para Eddie não acreditando que ele era o "moleque" que "trabalhava" em sua casa.

- Não acredita em min?- Eddie disse e afastou seu cabelo da testa, mostrando um cicatriz...

- Está lembrada? Essa cicatriz está aqui por causa de sua filha! – Eddie diz

- Verdade, Sherry? – ela pergunta

- Sim, mãe, lembra o espelho da sala de balé? Fui eu que o quebrei. – Sherry diz

- Sua miserável ! causou mais problemas para nós! – a sra Belmonte gritou e avançou no pescoço de Sherry. O pai controlou a esposa e disse:

- Acalme-se! Sherry não têm culpa por isso, você que o submetia á torturas, de todo o jeito ele se vingaria de nós!

Ela estava nervosa e abraçou o esposo...

- Vamos entrar! – Eddie disse e todos entraram...

- Quer que eles vão embora da mansão senhor? – o inspetor pergunta

- Não, eu quero que eles façam uns serviços para min! – Eddie diz

Então ordena que a criada traga um balde e um pano...

- O que quer com isso? – sra Belmonte pergunta

- Não lembra senhora? Com isso aqui quero que limpe minhas janelas, agora! – Eddie diz

Ela fica pasma e pega o bale e o pano e vai limpar as janelas...

- Limpe direito senão vai fazer de novo até aprender! – Eddie diz

- PorquÊ vocÊ não vêm, já que é especialista? – ela diz

- Se soltar mais alguma graça vai limpar o estábulo! Ei! é uma boa idéia! Depois de limpar minhas janelas, limpe o meu estábulo... – Eddie disse e sentou-se no sofá e pôs as pernas no centro

que ficava no meio da sala.

A sra Belmonte não acreditava no que ouvia, sentia vontade de matá-lo mas quando via os policiais desistia...

- Ah, sr Belmonte... traga uns biscoitos para min e meus amigos policiais! – Eddie disse

Lá se vai o sr Belmonte e trouxe os biscoitos...

- Eu não quero esses de açúcar eu quero os que têm pingo de chocolate! – Eddie falou

E o sr Belmonte trouxe os de chocolate...

- Sherry, porque está parada? Vamos toque o piano! – Eddie ordenou

Sherry foi e começou á tocar uma música... e todos começaram á apreciar a bela melodia

Passaram-se meia hora e Eddie disse: onde está a sra Belmonte?

- Ela está no estábulo, conde! – o sr Belmonte disse

- Ah ta vá chamá-la...- Eddie disse

Lá estava a sra Belmonte limpando o estrume dos cavalos, com uma pá e morrendo de nojo...

- Nossa que horrível! – ela dizia

Pegava o estrume com a pá e jogava numa carroça enorme... ela ficou com um cheiro horrível de estábulo em poucos minutos.

- Querida, o conde que lhe ver! – o sr Belmonte disse

- Tudo bem eu já vou... – ela disse então foi saindo e não ouviu o alerta do esposo:

- Querida olhe a carroça de estrume!

Ela não viu e tropeçou, caindo diretamente no estrume de cavalo!

- Ah! Que nojo! Me tire daqui! – ela gritou

o marido também estava enojado e disse:

- Queria eu não posso fazer isso eu estou enjoado com esse cheiro que vou vomitar!

- Não vomite aqui dentro! Fora, fora! – ela disse

Então o marido pôs tudo para fora do lado de fora da carroça...

- Ei vocês me ajudem aqui! –senhora Belmonte disse para os empregados mas nenhum deles quis ajudar a antiga patroa... e ficaram rindo dela...

- Ah, eu vou sair daqui sozinha mesmo! – ela disse

Dentro da mansão, Eddie se perguntava _"porquê ela estava demorando tanto?_

Ai ela apareceu toda suja de estrume e o cheiro tomou conta do ambiente, fazendo os policiais correrem para fora ... Sherry estava no piano, tapou o nariz.

- Mas o que é isso? – Eddie perguntou

- Ela caiu em no estrume! – o sr Belmonte disse

- Minha nossa! pois todos vocês vão limpar a minha sala! E sra Belmonte tome um banho! – Eddie disse

Assim a sra Belmonte foi tomar banho, no banheiro dos empregados,sem água morna e outras mordomias...

Quando ela voltou, toda limpa, Eddie ordenou que trouxessem um 3 baldes e esfregões...

- Sr Belmonte e Sherry vocês vão ajudar sua parente á esfregar o chão! – ele disse

- Como? – o sr Belmonte disse

- Está surdo? Foi isso que eu disse, vamos eu quero todo mundo trabalhando! – Eddie fala

Então pai, mãe e filha estavam esfregando o chão de sua própria casa, não sabiam como limpar mas estavam fazendo o que podiam...

- Trabalho mais lento! Vamos mais rápido! – Eddie disse

Os pobres "milionários "estavam se matando de trabalhar... Eddie subiu para os quartos deixando a família trabalhando sozinha...

- Moleque ela vai me pagar! Eu sou a sra Belmonte e... – a sra Belmonte disse

- Mãe, está colhendo o que plantou agora ele está saboreando o prato frio da vingança! – Sherry diz

- Está comendo a nossa despensa isso sim! – a sra Belmonte diz

Da janela, Brago aparece chamando Sherry...

- O que foi, Brago? – Sherry diz

- Porque está limpando o chão? – Brago pergunta

- Não dá pra explicar agora, você têm que ir embora daqui, rápido! – Sherry diz

- Porque? – Brago pergunta

- Me encontre na estação agora! Eu já estou indo! – Sherry diz

Brago se vai, deixando Sherry olhando pela janela...

Eddie aparece olha para o chão e diz:

- Hum! – então pega um jarro e o joga no chão e diz:

- Limpem de novo! – e quebra mais uns três pela sala...

- Quero tudo brilhando quando eu voltar! - Eddie diz e vai embora

- Moleque! – a sra Belmonte diz e tenta ir para cima dele mas o esposo a segura e eles voltam ao trabalho...

Eddie não sai de limusine desta vez, ele pega seu "carrão" que era de cor preta e saiu dirigindo pra onde?

Na casa de Caterine, ela cuidava das flores com a ajuda de Neiva...

- Temos que adubar mais essas rosas brancas... – Caterine diz

- A feira te deu muito dinheiro não foi? – Neiva falou

- Sim, muito! – Caterine responde

Então, elas escutam a campanhia tocar...

- Mas quem será?- Caterine pergunta

Ela saiu do jardim e foi atender a porta , qual foi a sua surpresa era Eddie...

- Eddie ! que bom você vir me visitar e...

- Eu quero ver Alice! – Eddie disse interrompendo Caterine

- Alice... espere um pouco. – Caterine falou

Então ela foi para o quarto de Alice e bateu á porta:

-Entra!

Caterine entrou e viu Alice sentada em sua cama cor-de-rosa cheia de babados...

- Caterine, eu lembrei , lembrei! – Alice falou pulando na cama.

- Calma, coelhinho ! de que você lembrou? – Caterine disse

- Eu lembrei de minha família! Minha família Cate! – ela respondeu

- Que bom! – Caterine disse abraçando a garota- Agora me conte como foi!

A expressão do rosto de Alice mudou.

- Gritos, fogo... homens maus! – ela disse- Eu não gostou de lembrar dessa parte!

Sentando-se ao lado de Alice, Caterine começou:

- Sabe porquê eu te trouxe para cá? Você já sabia que eu não sou sua irmã verdadeira...

- Eu sei, Cate você já tinha me contado... – Alice falou

- Eu te trouxe para cá, para você se reencontrar com seu irmão verdadeiro e ele está aqui para te ver!

- Verdade? – os olhos de Alice brilhavam

- Sim, vou te levar até ele... – Caterine falou

Na sala, Eddie esperava nervoso, andando de um lado para outro. Então ele ver uma menina no primeiro degrau da escada, ela estava muito parecida com a sua mãe, tinha os cabelos cacheados castanhos e os olhos verdes, usava um vestido branco e uma tiara também branca com um laço em cima e os sapatos pretos.

- Eddie! – ela diz e vem descendo as escadas rapidamente e se joga em seus braços.

- Alice ! – ele não podia conter a emoção...

Os dois choram de felicidade... até Caterine se emociona.

- Eddie que bom te reencontrar ! – Alice diz olhando no rosto de Eddie

- Eu também... você está muito, muito linda ! – Eddie fala

- Mas bonita que a Cate? – ela pergunta

- Ah! – Caterine diz envergonhada

Olhando para Caterine, Eddie diz

- Mas bonita que todas as mulheres do mundo!

- Mas bonita que a Sherry? – Caterine diz despeitada

- Alice, vamos lá fora!- Eddie diz e sai com Alice para o jardim...

Caterine fica no alto da escada com os seus pensamentos... então Neiva aparece e diz:

- Então quer dizer que a fedelha encontrou o seu irmão verdadeiro!

- Não fale assim de Alice, Neiva ela foi para min como uma irmã! – Caterine diz

- Ela te considera tanto como irmã que foi correndo para o outro e nem lhe deu a mínima... – Neiva continua

- Cale-se! Ela acabou de encontrar seu único parente nesse mundo, você não têm parentes,Neiva? – Caterine pergunta

- Não, vim sozinha e voltarei rainha! – Neiva diz

- Sabe, Neiva você deve estar com a memória fraca porque lá na feira eu vi uma garota igualzinha á você... pense bem! – Caterine disse e saiu

Neiva não acreditou no que ouvia...

_"Não pode der a Flare viva?_"- Ela pensou

No jardim, Eddie e Alice desfrutavam momentos agradáveis juntos e lembravam do sombrio passado mas como já disse o passado já é passado, eles decidiram esquecê-lo e começaram a procurara a alegria e desfrutaram a companhia do outro por várias horas...

- Você já vai embora, Eddie? – Alice perguntou

- Vou, mas eu logo voltarei... sabe eu vou te levar para morar em Paris! – Eddie disse

- É mesmo? Minha nossa! Eu e a Cate moramos por muito tempo na Holanda, onde ela fez seu negócio com flores e decidimos voltar para a nossa pátria... – Alice falou

- Sim e então?

- Cate sempre cuidou de min e eu achei que ela fosse a minha irmã...agente tinha uma vida normal até quando eu comecei a ter uns sonhos estranhos e a Cate encontrar a chata da Neiva! – Alice disse

- Oquê você disse Neiva? – Eddie falou

-É ela é uma garota esquisita e sempre quando ela e a Cate saem, muitas vezes a Cate voltava machucada, pareciam que tinham ido á uma batalha... –Alice falou

_"O que ela pensará quando me ver com Flare?"-_ Eddie pensou

- Tem muita coisa que a Caterine não te contou... – Eddie falou

- É a Cate ficou um pouco estranha depois daquele ataque... na Holanda ela não vendia flores para nenhuma garota que se chamasse Sherry – Alice falou

Eddie ficou calado por uns instantes e Caterine logo apareceu...

- Como está indo a reunião de família? – ela disse

- Está ótima, Cate participa! – Alice falou

Caterine sentou-se no mesmo banco-balanço em que Eddie e Alice estavam. O banco era branco e perto dele tinha muitas flores de muitas cores vivas e brilhantes e as borboletas azuis voavam para todos os lados e também os beija-flores junto com outros pássaros.

- Alice, vai pegar uma borboleta para min por favor? – Eddie disse

- Certo, maninho! – Alice respondeu e logo saiu correndo

- Cuidado, Alice você pode se machucar! – Caterine falou

- Eu já tenho 12 anos... sou grande o suficiente para andar sozinha no jardim! – Alice falou

Voltando-se para Eddie, Caterine disse:

- Ela já se machucou tanto pelos jardins que só você vendo!

- É mesmo? Alice andou me contando de como vocês viviam na Holanda... – Eddie disse

- Era uma vida agitada e ao mesmo tempo confortável! – Caterine respondeu

- Caterine, você têm um mamodo? – Eddie pergunta

- Ah é mesmo... tenho sim eu me esqueci de te contar ela é igualzinha á sua Flare! – Caterine disse

- É mesmo? Você sabe tudo sobre a vida dela?

- Muita coisa não, a Neiva é muito fria... só fala de ser rainha.- Caterine diz

- É o sonho de todo mamodo... é ser o rei de seu mundo. – Eddie diz

Caterine se levanta e diz:

- Ah falando nela, olha ela ali... Neiva vem cá!

Neiva estava passando pela sala da casa e logo veio para onde os humanos estavam.

- O que foi, Caterine? – ela disse

- Esse aqui é o meu amigo Eddie! – Caterine fala

- Muito prazer, Neiva! – Eddie diz olhando nos olhos vermelhos dela... era igualzinha á sua mamodo mas a diferença era que Neiva vestia preto e Flare vestia azul.

- O prazer é todo meu sr Conde! – Neiva responde

- Este é o livro dela... – Caterine mostra o livro de cor preta para Eddie

- E o da minha é este. – Eddie mostra o livro azul

Neiva arregalou os olhos...

_"É o livro da Flare!"_ –Ela pensou

- Eu já vou. Foi um prazer estar com todas vocês! – Eddie diz, guardando o livro de Flare em seu longo casaco preto.

- Mas já? Fique pra jantar... por Alice! – Caterine diz

- Não posso, eu estou trabalhando em minha casa! – Eddie fala

- Nova casa? – Neiva e Caterine perguntam juntas

Eddie dá um sorriso sarcástico...

- Você acabou com a casa da dondoca! – Caterine disse alegre

- Ainda não... mas vou acabar com isso hoje mesmo! – Eddie diz

- Destruir casas? Nossa a Flare me surpreendeu! – Neiva fala

- Flare é uma mamodo forte agora! – Eddie diz

Caterine não podia conter sua alegria...

- Eddie, eu a Neiva podemos destruir a vila da dondoca com você? – ela diz

- Como?- Eddie pergunta

- Isso mesmo, Edward você e a Flare junto comigo e a Caterine fazendo um trabalho super-interessante! – Neiva diz

- Eu não quero vocês por lá! – Eddie diz

- Como? – Neiva e Caterine não podiam acreditar

- Isso mesmo Caterine, EU não quero ver a cara de vocês duas lá na rua das mansões! – Eddie diz

- Eddie, isso é muito injusto! Destruíram a nossa vila, eu também tenho direito á essa vingança!- Caterine diz

- Sinto muito mas me obedeçam... já estou indo. – Eddie diz

- Eddie volta aqui! – Caterine grita

Eddie não dá ouvidos á Caterine e vai falar com Alice...

- Minha queridinha, eu já estou indo embora... voltarei o mais rápido possível!

- Mas já? Olha só a borboleta que eu peguei para você! – Ela diz, mostrando a enorme borboleta de cor azul

Eddie pega a borboleta e ela sobe no dedo dele e voa...

- Eddie, você a deixou escapar! – Alice fala triste

- Escuta, coelhinho... quando eu voltar, nós estaremos livres e felizes como esta borboleta!- Eddie disse

Alice olhava a borboleta voando em direção ao sol...

- Eu quero muito ser como esta bela borboleta! – Alice disse sorrindo

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram forte e quando Eddie foi saindo disse á Caterine:

- Caterine, não se preocupe tudo ficará bem para nós! – então saiu

Caterine ficou sorrindo e entendeu completamente diferente o sentido da frase de Eddie.

Eddie chegou em sua "nova" mansão e encontrou os Belmonte todos cansados de limpar o salão estavam caídos no chão e dormindo de boca aberta...

- Bando de preguiçosos! Levantem-se! – ele ordenou

- Estamos muito cansados ! – a sra Belmonte disse

- Desde quando criada fica cansada! Levanta e vai preparar o meu banho! – Eddie disse

- O quê eu não vou preparar se banho coisa nenhuma! – ela disse em voz alta

- Mamãe... cale-se! – Sherry disse pegando no braço da mãe

- Eu não vou me calar coisa nenhuma! Eu sou a senhora Belmonte , grande milionária e...

- Agora é pobre, miserável e paupérrima! – Eddie fala

- Ora seu! – Sra Belmonte diz e avança em cima dele , pronta para dar-lhe uma tapa no rosto

- Que falta de respeito com o patrão! Vou castigá-la por causa disto! – Eddie diz

A sra Belmonte fica com a mão parada no ar e diz:

- Seu moleque eu te batia todos os dias e não vou me arrepender de bater em você novamente! – Ela diz

Eddie fica bravo e diz:

- Seguranças! Levem esta mulher e lhe dêem muitas chicotadas! – Eddie ordena

- Seu moleque atrevido! Você não teria essa coragem! – ela fala.

Sherry e o sr Belmonte estavam em alerta e apareceram os seguranças... todos de terno preto e óculos escuros...

- Duvida? – Eddie diz

Os seguranças foram pegar a Sra Belmonte que gritava esperneando...

- Pare! Eu vou fazer o que você manda, Eddie! – Sherry disse

Eddie ficou pasmo e observou a Sra Belmonte que estava com suas finas roupas de cor púrpura manchadas pelos produtos de limpeza e de avental branco todo encardido e com um lenço branco na cabeça... seus cabelos estavam arrepiados e seus óculos estavam no meio do nariz

(esqueci esse pequeno detalhe ela usa óculos...) . Suas mãos estavam calejadas e alguns calos já tinham estourado e seus joelhos estavam vermelhos...

(toma megera!)

Sherry estava na mesma situação... usando os mesmos utensílios da mãe, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados... o sr Belmonte também... não se agüentava em pé... fora obrigado por Eddie a usar o avental e touca...

- Você fará isso por sua mãe que te maltrata todos esses anos? – Eddie diz

Sherry olha para a mãe e a mãe para a filha...

- Vou! – ela diz determinada...

- Tudo bem, libertem-na... mas a ponham para limpar o banheiro porquê o meu advogado veio e usou o banheiro e... vocês sabem! – Eddie disse

A sra Belmonte estava pasma enquanto os seguranças á levavam...

- Querida eu irei com você! – sr Belmonte disse

Os seguranças olharam para Eddie e ele permitiu que o sr Belmonte também fosse...

- Um serviço no banheiro vai fazer bem á ela! – Eddie disse

Sherry continuava no chão, sentada olhando os pais irem limpar o banheiro da própria casa...

- O que está fazendo aí sentada, Sherry?- Eddie pergunta

Sherry olha para Eddie...

- Vá impar as minhas janelas! – ele diz

Sherry se levanta com as poucas forças que têm e sai cambaleando...

"Agora sei porquê a sra Belmonte se irritava tanto com ela: é uma fraca!"- Eddie pensou

A pobre Sherry subiu em uma escada e foi limpar as janelas da mansão e não suportava a dor em suas mãos que estavam calejadas e feridas...

- Minhas mãos, tão delicadas! E brancas... tocavam um belo piano negro, agora limpam as janelas de uma mansão! – ela disse

Quando passou o pano pela janela e a limpou, viu Eddie subir em seu piano...

Ela encostou o rosto na janela e observou bem o que ele fazia, passo a passo.

Eddie levantou a tampa do piano onde apareceu o teclado branco e com teclas pretas. Ele sentou no banquinho e estralou os dedos, como um pianista de classe e começou á tocar aquela, aquela melodia... o Cannon...

Os olhos de Sherry se encheram de lágrimas enquanto abriu a janela e ouvia a melodia.

Eddie estava deslumbrante naquele piano... estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta e longa até os pés e uma blusa de manga longa branca com um colete preto... um "pano" preto e fino amarrado no lugar da gravata e uma calca preta com os sapatos da mesma cor... os seus cabelos estavam crescidos e estavam amarelos como o sol.

Ela estava á observá-lo atentamente de boca aberta e emocionada. Quando a música acabou, Eddie saiu e Sherry ficou do lado de fora... a noite já tinha chegado e fazia frio e Sherry ainda não tinha terminado o seu trabalho.

- Eu mereço tudo o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu mereço, mereço, mereço... – Sherry dizia

Então uma tontura lhe sobreveio e ela não conseguia mais trabalhar, então desceu das escadas e caiu sentada e lá ficou meio desmaiada, meio acoradada...

Nessa hora Flare apareceu e viu a moça...

- Minha nossa ! ela é a dona do livro do Brago! – ela diz e entra correndo na mansão

-Eddie ! – ela grita

Eddie desceu as escadas e disse:

- O que foi, Flare?

- A moça, a tal Sherry está lá fora e ...

- Deixe ela lá ! – Eddie disse e foi saindo

- Mas Eddie, ela está lá no frio, sozinha e doente, por favor, tenha piedade dela! – Flare diz

Eddie fica parado, olhando o tempo...

- Você já ficou doente e com frio? - Flare pergunta

Eddie saiu correndo em direção á porta e sai da mansão, chega onde Sherry está e se aproxima dela... e toca em sua testa.

Sherry dá um leve suspiro. Rapidamente, Eddie a toma em seus braços e a leva para dentro da mansão.

Assim ele a leva para o seu quarto e a deita em sua própria cama.

- Ligue para um médico, agora! – Eddie ordena para Flare

Enquanto o médico não chegava, Eddie ficou sentado na cama ao lado de Sherry e ela pegou em sua mão e a apertou.

- Brago, fecha o portão... Eddie! – ela disse

- Está delirando... – Eddie disse e pôs a mão em sua testa: -Deve ser a febre...

O médico chegou e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo com a srta Belmonte?

- Ela está com febre e delirando. – Eddie disse

- Eu quero minha casa, Eddie me dá minha casa ! – Sherry delirou

O médico se aproximou da paciente e fez os exames e disse:

- Esta pobre moça está sobrecarregada... ela precisa descansar seu organismo é fraco...

- Certo doutor,o que devo fazer? – Eddie perguntou

-Ele deve ficar de repouso e comer alimentos saudáveis... – ele respondeu

- Certo... – Eddie disse e acompanhou o doutor até a porta.

Voltando para o quarto lá estava Sherry deitada e ardendo em febre e Flare estava olhando a moça...

- Eddie o que será da pobrezinha? – Flare pergunta

**Continua...**


End file.
